One-Shots
by Tiana Misoro
Summary: A collection of all of my one-shots for Bleach that I have written. This is a reposting so far, so nothing new yet. Pairings will vary from Shirosaki/Ichigo, Grimmjow/Ichigo, Shriosaki/Grimmjow/Ichigo, and every variation in between.
1. Trick 'R Treat GrimmIchiShiro

**Hello again! Well after a few hellish weeks, in which I was kicked out of my house and my computer was stolen by said family member who kicked me out I have managed to get it back. Now that I have my stories back, I figured I'd post a few one-shots starting with this one since...well it is October lol! **

The crisp, early October breeze fluttered in through the open window of Ichigo's office where he sat pouring over the large stack of paperwork that had greeted him that morning; set directly in the middle of his mahogany desk with a little pink sticky note, that informed him they were due by the end of the day with a badly drawn heart, at the very top. A heavy sigh flowed from his lips before they were pursing shut, his elbows thudding onto the top of his desk while his fingers played haphazardly with a few strands of hair. Cocoa-brown eyes flitted from the jumble of words, no longer legible after countless hours of staring at those white pages, towards the window.

Outside, he could see the yard; the grass now a dull brown as winter approached while the trees had managed to still cling to most of their leaves that were now stained brilliant shades of crimson and orange. Those bright colors blended in beautifully against the early sunset that had painted the cloudless sky in matching colors. Fall had always been his favorite season, enjoying treats like hot apple cider and pumpkin pie, both of which sounded a thousand times better than being stuck in his dull, beige walled office.

He'd been offered the job at Vampyre magazine straight out of college, where he'd studied photography, two years ago. That was the job he had taken, though he spent more time enclosed by those four walls than he did with the freedom he found behind a camera. The world was alive with beauty, that he desired to capture, but instead he was cooped up going over paperwork that in all honesty had nothing to do with him.

Why would a photographer need to know how much they spent on paper alone? Hell, he could tell that just by looking at the precarious stack of papers now at the edge of his desk.

Drumming his fingers against his chin, an annoyed scowl twitched at the corner of his mouth when the intercom buzzed to life, and the cheery voice of his assistant chirped, "Mr. Shirosaki is here to see you, shall I send him in?"

Ichigo could feel the twitch above his right brow throb at the mention of that man's name. Ogichi Shirosaki, editor and owner of Vampyre, was his personal demon, that bad habit that just couldn't be kicked. Ichigo had gone to high-school with the man, and even back then the bastard had intended to make each day a living hell. Though that hadn't been enough, no of course not. Ichigo had been stupid and jumped at the first opportunity that came his way, no matter if he'd be working for his arch-enemy.

Pressing the small, plastic button at the right of the intercom, Ichigo let out a sigh as he responded curtly, "Send him in."

Just as he'd pulled his finger off of the device, the door to his office clicked open, and he lifted his gaze towards the devil that had just stepped into the room. As always, that pale porcelain skin was accentuated by the charcoal black designer suit, complete with matching tie and dress shirt, while equally snowy, long white hair had been pulled back into a messy twist that was pinned in place with two ebony sticks adorned with silver skulls that hung off of a thin bit of chain.

Clearing his throat, Ichigo shifted in his seat when those eerie gold on black eyes locked on his form, a devious smirk curling onto pale lips. If there was one thing he'd learned in the few years working for the man, it was that that smirk spelled doom, the kind that left Ichigo pulling at his hair and gritting his teeth against the urge to spit some rather vulgar words back at the albino.

Cautious eyes watched the pale skinned man as he moved about the room, pausing in front of one of Ichigo's favorite pictures; a black and white photo of a large, magnificent oak whose branches had been stripped bare by the fresh covering of snow that drifted up its trunk. Black nailed hands linked behind the man's back as he rocked a bit back and forth on his heels, head tilted to the side as he studied the photo.

After what felt like an eternity of staring at his boss as he stared at the picture, Ichigo let out a deep sigh as he went back to work. He could at least do something before Shirosaki decided to grace him with his reasoning of disrupting his time, even if it meant doing something so idiotically ridiculous as signing invoices.

"It's a lovely day don't ya think?" The watery, distorted voice that had prickled Ichigo's eardrums for the past few years seemed deafeningly loud in the enclosed space of his small corner office, and he lifted his gaze to find that the albino had finally turned to face him, that smirk still firmly in place. There was a wicked gleam to those golden orbs, and Ichigo imagined the man was hoping to get a rise out of him. Instead, he cleared his throat, returning his gaze to the page before him as he scribbled his name for the countless time.

"I wouldn't know." He mumbled under his breath, scowling deeply as he pulled the next page forward, "I've been stuck in here all day doing ___your _work."

An amused chuckle followed his words, his shoulders stiffening when the other's footsteps moved closer to his desk. Ichigo's pen paused in mid-signature when a pale hand landed on the wood right next to his hand, making him lift his head to the side to find his boss leering down with him, teeth bared in a cynical smile.

"Is that a lil' spite I detect in yer tone?" Shirosaki taunted, one pale brow cocked as his eyes sparkled with mirth. Ichigo's jaw hurt as he clenched his teeth, trying to remind himself that the man before him was his boss, the one who signed his paychecks.

Swallowing down whatever nasty comment had been on the tip of his tongue, he instead glared at the man as he spoke calmly, "This isn't what I signed up for, Shirosaki. As a photographer I should be out there taking pictures for the magazine."

Releasing the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, Ichigo leaned back in his chair, his eyes studying his boss's expression. After a few moments, Shirosaki hopped up onto the corner of his desk, one pale finger hooking into the knot of his tie as he responded, "I've already got a photographer to take care of that stuff."

___That_ had a vein in Ichigo's forehead popping as his right eyebrow twitched in annoyance, the hand still resting on his desk curling dangerously tight around the pen until it gave a creak of protest warning an impending break. That albino was impossible, leaving him to wish he could reach forward and tighten that bit of black silk until it cut off his airway and turned that white skin blue.

"If you already have a photographer, why am I here?" Ichigo hissed, his gaze turning dark when the pale man shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"You've got an eye fer creativity, sometimes I like a lil' extra somethin' in a photograph." Shirosaki stated, eying the ebony polish on his thumb nail for any cracks or peels.

Slumping down in his leather chair, Ichigo ran a hand haphazardly through his hair as he muttered lowly, "I shoulda been a teacher." The cackle that followed had him scowling petulantly as he made a fist around a few unlucky strands of orange spikes.

"I would've still hired you!" Shirosaki taunted, leaning back on his hands that were planted firmly on his desk. A wide grin split onto his lips as he stared at the orange head through narrowed eyes. Ichigo knew the man got glee out of toying with him, pissing him off like no other could, and no matter how hard he tried, he ___always _played right into the man's hand.

"So I could teach your illiterate ass how to read and write so you can actually do your own work?" He spat back, no longer able to keep that simmering anger in check. It really was an impossible task with a bastard of a boss. Though he slightly, minuscule at most, regretted those words when Shirosaki hopped down from his desk without a word and made his way towards the door.

Pale, black nailed fingers curled around the door as Shirosaki paused, tilting his head back once more to look towards Ichigo, though instead of that ever present smirk, he was scowling. "And here I was gonna offer ya a chance ta get out of this office..." He stated all teasing aside to be replaced with a dull, monotonous tone. Ichigo couldn't read the man's expression as he turned to leave, his mouth opening before he could even think things through.

"W-Wait...Please, I'll do ___anything_. Just no more paperwork."

With the albino's back towards him, he missed the wicked grin that split onto pale lips and the way gold on black eyes flared with a dark amusement.

If he would have seen either, he would have declined the offer immediately without even bothering to hear what it was.

* * *

___Ladies and gentleman!  
Boys and ghouls!  
Step right up!  
Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction of delight! Horror! Fantasy and terror!  
Your every wish is our command!  
Your every whimsical desire brought to life.  
But I'm warning you...There's always a price!  
Welcome to the greatest show UNEARTHED!_

Ichigo was in his element, favorite camera hanging from the strap around his neck, as he zigzagged through the massive room filled with men dressed up in every costume imaginable from a vampire to a sexy fireman while the women looked as slutty as ever in everything revealing from a french maid to a she-devil. When Shirosaki had told him he wanted him to take pictures of the Halloween party thrown by one of the most famous rock stars for a spread in the magazine, he had immediately jumped at the offer. It was a dream come true, not only over the fact that he was out of that confining office, but he could also appease one of his guilty pleasures.

It was a dream come true.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was one of the most well known rock stars, made famous by his deep, husky vocals and the intricate riffs on the electric guitar. Coincidentally, he was Ichigo's favorite musician which had his inner fan doing the most extreme happy dance of the century as he moved through the bluenet's massive mansion.

The entire place was decked out for the elaborate party; winding staircases and chandeliers covered with spiderwebs and life-like plastic spiders, intricately carved pumpkins resting on any open space not covered with food and drink on the black clothed tables, bats and orange and black streamers hanging from the walls, and a fog machine covering the floor with wispy smoke. Jars of eyeballs and hands mixed in with the bottles of liquor that rested on top of a coffin set in the center of an eerie cemetery scene complete with gravestones. Hell, even the punch bowl was in the shape of a tower of skulls, the red liquid pouring out of their eyes and mouths while the ladle looked like a skeleton's hand. Everything looked amazing, though Ichigo's favorite thing would have to be the fortune teller near the entrance to the Grand Hall.

When he'd first entered, he ran across the woman dressed in a white blouse that just covered her chest, the sleeves billowing out over her black painted nails. She'd topped off the look with a pair of black shorts tied off with a violet sash complete with gold coins, and knee high leather boots. The black scarf that covered the top of her violet hair held the same gold coins that matched her cat-like eyes. Her skin was a dark toffee color that seemed to glow against the smoky glass orb, her hands waved over, set in the very center of her small table. The woman had given him a smirk as she shuffled a deck of tarot cards, watching as he disappeared further into the room.

Ichigo was having the time of his life as he moved through the crowded room, snapping pictures here and there whenever something caught his attention. He'd just lowered his camera after taking a picture of a creepy, life-sized Frankenstein statue when the lights suddenly went out, making him cock a brow as he spun in a small circle. The entire place was dark, and though he could hear their excited whispers, the crowd was invisible in that pitch black.

Just as confusion started to slip into panic, a spot light hit the center of the room, and the sight that met him had Ichigo feeling as though he'd just been kicked in the gut, forcing the air from his lungs. Cerulean eyes sparkled under the beam of false light, that infamous teal hair striped with black and styled in a mass of imperfect perfection.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez stood proud, a feral, untamed grin on his handsome face that brought one's attention to the razor sharp canines on display. The rock star had dressed to kill that night in a pair of pants, made from the tightest leather Ichigo had ever seen, tucked into knee-high combat boots complete with spikes and numerous straps. Those powerful, muscled arms stretched at the black button-up that was left open, revealing the tribal tattoos that cut along sharp hipbones and dipped into that leather. The rest of the bluenet's torso was covered in splotches of blood along with his chin, making him look as though he'd just torn into some unsuspecting victim's neck and drained them dry.

The sight alone had Ichigo's mouth going dry, forcing him to swallow thickly as he watched the man lift a microphone to his lips. That dangerous grin was ever present as a deep, husky baritone filled the room, "Ya'll havin' fun?"

The entire room filled with cheers and applause while the orange haired photographer was left frozen, a delicious tingle playing along his spine. He couldn't quite quell the excitement that coiled in his stomach at the sight of one of his idols, leaving him smiling like an idiot as the man continued, "Fuckin' right ya are! I didn't spend a fortune fer nothin', so ya'd better enjoy yerselves!"

A loud, bubble of laughter broke out around the room as the spot light dimmed, replaced quickly by flashing strobe lights as a deep, heavy bass rumbled out of the speakers set up around the room. It shook the very ground, vibrating up into Ichigo's legs as he squeezed through the crowd of people that had swarmed into a sea of grinding bodies. He had no intention of joining them, no he had other priorities at hand. He couldn't very well turn in the portfolio without a picture of the host, his own unhealthy obsession aside.

It took entirely too long to make it through the crowd to where the bluenet stood, a black goblet in hand, as he chatted with a few other men. Ichigo was frozen for a moment, only able to stare up at the man that put the gods to shame, faltering when those bright blues slid in his direction. His tongue swelled up like cotton, making it impossible to speak even if his brain had been working properly enough to form a coherent thought. He knew he was making a fool out of himself, but hell be damned, Grimmjow just had that effect on him. It wasn't everyday that he was able to meet someone as famous as the bluenet, fuck he was lucky if it was a once a year thing with how little Shirosaki let him out of the office.

Quickly shaking off those thoughts, Ichigo took the last few steps until he was standing next to the rock star, barely noticing the other men take their leave. It was hard to notice anything but those watery orbs that watched each and every movement he made. It left him feeling like prey being sized up to see if he was a worthy kill, leaving him on alert as he held out his hand towards the bluenet. The man took it in a rough grasp that had Ichigo's knees shaking slightly as he tried to yell over the music, "You've outdone yourself! This is amazing!"

A trimmed, teal brow cocked in slight amusement as the musician leaned forward to growl against his ear, "Yer gonna 'ave ta speak up, Ichi."

Cocoa-brown eyes blinked repeatedly as the orange head processed those words before his lips were parting in surprise. ___How _did the man know his name? They'd never met before, and he didn't even have one of those 'Hello My Name Is...' stickers plastered on his chest. His obvious confusion had Grimmjow chuckling against his ear before he stated lowly, "Shirosaki told me abou' ya, can't say yer wha' I was expectin'."

That had Ichigo jolting out of his stupor, and he shook his head before hissing back, "Don't ever trust a word tha' man says." Leave it to Shirosaki to ruin the one good thing that had happened so far since he started working for the man.

"Why not? He was right on one thing," Grimmjow's question had the hairs at the back of his neck standing on end as the bluenet's lips brushed against his ear, "Ya are cute."

Even in near darkness, Ichigo's face lit up like a beacon with a rosy blush at those words, that heat spreading up to his ears and down his neck. Hanging his head to hide his embarrassment from the bluenet, he lifted his hands to fidget with his camera. The rumbling chuckle so close to his ear had him stiffening as the rock star moved subtly closer, enough to leave Ichigo feeling swarmed by his presence as he peaked up at the man through his bangs.

___How _could he respond to that? Grimmjow had spoken those words with such ease, repercussions be damned. For all the bluenet knew, he could be straight as an arrow and flipped out hearing those flirtatious words. He had to admire the man for his blunt, I don't give a fuck what you think, attitude, saying whatever it was going on inside that sinfully gorgeous head of his.

Ichigo's own mind brushed off the fact that Shirosaki had told the man that he was cute, letting that information flow to the back of his mind where it would be blissfully forgotten. A small smile quirked onto his lips as he lifted his head to meet those crystalline eyes straight on, letting loose a breathy, "T-Thanks."

"Don't mention it, I call it where I see it," Grimmjow responded with a nonchalant shrug as those steel blue eyes wandered over his form in narrowed concentration, "Though yer costume could use a lil' work."

Ichigo flushed at that, tugging at the hem of his gray graphic-T, bunching the black cross that ran along his ribs on the left side. In all honesty, he hadn't even thought of dressing up. Costumes tended to get in the way most of the time, and he had work to do, so he'd thrown on the t-shirt at the top of his basket and a pair of white skinny jeans with a chunky black belt and converse sneakers.

Easy to work with and stylish.

"I-I'm just here to take pictures!" He protested, holding up his camera for emphasis when the bluenet gave him a skeptical look. Grimmjow shook his head as he snorted, folding his arms across his blood stained chest.

"So? Get inta the spirit of the holidays! Ya could dress up as anythin' ya want," Grimmjow called out over the music before leaning dangerously close so the tips of those blue bangs brushed along Ichigo's forehead, "___Be_ anyone ya want."

Ichigo was sure his brain had misfired and was currently leaking out of his ears as he stared into the other's eyes, so close that he could see the tiny flecks of azure and the ring of silver near the outer edge that made that blue gleam even more brightly. Grimmjow's breath was hot as it fanned across his face, smelling minty and simply divine. If either one were to tilt their head in even the slightest of fashions, they would connect, and Ichigo wasn't sure his heart could take that. It was already pounding against his ribs in a vicious tango that left him unable to breathe and seriously lightheaded.

"I-I...I need to sit d-down..." He managed to get out, though his dry mouth made his voice crack and shake. Glancing around to find a nearby chair to collapse into, Ichigo was unprepared when his hand was snatched up, and he was pulled along to one of the walls and through a door. Once it was shut again, the pounding music muffled to a dull hum, and he was thankful to be able to hear himself think again as he was pushed down onto a rather comfy, pillowy white couch.

Inhaling a deep breath to calm himself, he slouched down into those cushions as he tilted his head to watch the bluenet riffle through the wet-bar set in the corner of the room. Grimmjow had grabbed two crystal tumblers, filling each with ice and a caramel colored liquor before turning back towards him. Though the light in the room was not exactly bright, it still brought out the light tan of the bluenet's skin and created shadows that gave a toned six-pack more definition as the man bent down to hand him one of the glasses.

Ichigo quickly brought the tumbler into his own hands, diverting his gaze away from planes of thickly corded muscle, tossing back half of his drink to calm his nerves. An immediate warmth spread throughout his body, nestling in his belly, and he gave off a content sigh as the rock star plopped down next to him. A strong arm hit the back of the couch behind his head, and Ichigo turned to find the bluenet watching him closely.

"Feelin' any better?"

Grimmjow's voice was enough to make his body quake when it was masked beneath the pulsing music, but now there was nothing to hide the rugged, seductive tone that had Ichigo's insides melting and his eye lashes fluttering in bliss. His wicked mind was supplying him with images of that voice whispering into his ear as the rock star molded against his bare back, sweaty blue locks brushing along his skin.

Jumping slightly at the sudden turn in his thoughts, Ichigo cleared his throat before giving a stiff nod. Curling both hands around his glass, honey brown eyes turned to glance around the room, more so to keep his sanity. If he stared at the bluenet any longer, things were going to go horribly awry. He was here to take pictures of the party, to prove to Shirosaki that he was capable of more than blasted paperwork.

He couldn't get distracted now.

Setting his glass down on the table, he placed his hands in his lap as his gaze darted around the room. Silence wrapped around the pair, and Ichigo chanced a glance at the blue haired rock star after awhile to find him toying with one of his canines, swiping his tongue over it before pressing the muscle against the sharpened point. Those pearly white fangs looked all too real, making him wonder if the man had gone as far as to file down his own teeth. It wasn't that farfetched, he'd seen worse working for Shirosaki.

"Yer starin'."

Cocoa-brown eyes blinked as Ichigo's brow furrowed in confusion for a brief moment before those eyes were widening in a sort of shocked horror as his cheeks flushed. "S-Sorry...It's just t-they look so..." He began to sputter out in his embarrassment, only to clamp his mouth shut when those fangs were suddenly teasing along his neck when Grimmjow bent his head. Swallowing thickly, Ichigo did his best to suppress a shiver, his skin prickling with gooseflesh at the feel of sharpened teeth scraping a path up to his ear.

"So wha', Ichi?" Grimmjow husked out against his ear, and this time Ichigo couldn't hide the tremble that racked through his body or the breathy groan that left his lips.

Closing his eyes to try and reign himself in, he bit his lip hard before sighing out, "So ___real_."

He expected the bluenet to pull back after receiving an answer, though Grimmjow seemed to have other things on his mind. A sharp nip to his ear had a gasp falling from Ichigo's lips as the bluenet growled out, "Wanna find out just how real they are?"

It seriously had to be a carnal sin, but Ichigo was highly debating taking the man up on his offer. Usually it was never this hard to keep his cool, but with Grimmjow it was like he was some pubescent teen strung up with raging hormones and ready to literally jump the man next to him. Warm fingers pressed against the side of his jaw, forcing his head to turn towards the other, and Ichigo's lungs were squeezed dry as he stared into those eyes, darkened to a deep azure and heavily hooded.

Thin lips split into a feral grin as the rock star's finger hooked underneath his chin, and Grimmjow tilted his head to the side, letting their lips meet in a ghosting kiss before pulling back. Ichigo was left stunned, a frozen statue, as he stared at the bluenet with his mouth parted cutely in surprise. That brief touch had felt like an electric charge shooting all the way down to his toes, and he wasn't sure if he should run or let the man before him completely consume everything.

Ichigo was only partially aware of the strap for his camera being lifted from around his neck, the device gently set onto the coffee table in front of him. A strong, powerful arm looped around his shoulders, hugging him close to the body, permeating a furnace like heat, next to him. His mind drew a complete blank when those lips were slanting over his in a rough kiss as calloused fingers ran through his hair, tugging at the strands and forcing a groan from his throat. Honey brown eyes screwed shut, his hands shakily moving to grip at the open folds to the bluenet's dress shirt as a slick tongue flicked over his lower lip teasingly before drawing back.

Parting his lips, Ichigo was ready for the next attack, nipping gently at the other's tongue. The hand in his hair tightened its grip as another wrapped around to grab the back of his neck to pull him closer. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, his conscience was ranting about how he had work to do and sucking face with the host of the party wasn't part of the job. It wouldn't have been creepy if it hadn't taken on Shirosaki's warbled, watery voice. That alone had him trying to break the kiss, only to let out a muffled squeak when he was pushed down onto the couch, Grimmjow's tongue prying its way into his mouth.

The spicy mint that filled his mouth had Ichigo's hands delving into obnoxious teal locks, pulling the other closer as their tongues tangled and danced. Ichigo's toes curled in his sneakers and his back arched when cool fingers dipped underneath his shirt to tickle the skin of his abdomen.

Grimmjow withdrew from the kiss first, nipping at a plump lower lip before moving his mouth to toy at the orange head's pulse point. "G-Grimm..." Ichigo panted out, clenching his fingers as sharp teeth teased the skin red before the bluenet's tongue soothed across it.

"___Fuck_," Grimmjow growled low against his neck, giving a quick, hard bite for emphasis, "Say it again."

The party going on just on the other side of the door was lost on Ichigo when the bluenet was suddenly crawling down his body, and he lifted onto his elbows to watch as the man bunched his shirt up to the bottom of his ribs. Dark, cerulean eyes flashed up towards him as Grimmjow bent his head while his fingers hooked into the waistband of white skinny jeans. "Say it." The bluenet purred out just before Ichigo's head was falling back against the armrest to the couch when the other's tongue laved at his navel before moving down to trace the curve of his hipbone.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo moaned out, arms shaking when the man reached up to pinch one of his nipples through the fabric of his t-shirt. Almost immediately after he had said the man's name, lips were on his in a vicious, dominating kiss filled with tongues and teeth. That sinful mouth greedily swallowed the throaty moan that Ichigo let loose when the man rolled his hips, bringing attention to their obviously mutual excitement. The fingers holding his nipple prisoner pinched and twisted, making him practically cling to broad shoulders for dear life.

All of Ichigo's attention was fixed on the rock star, and what those wicked hands were doing to his body, completely oblivious to the door opening and closing quickly. Not even the increase in the volume of the music registered in his mind, though the bright flash of a camera caught his attention quickly. Turning his head to the side to break the kiss, he panted for breath as his eyes slitted open.

It took all of five seconds for his foggy mind to process the identity of the man standing across the coffee table with his camera in hand. Another flash captured his eyes widening as a completely horrified expression took over his face. Gold on black eyes gleamed with a dark, twisted mirth, and even though he had yet to say a word, Ichigo could hear that mocking tone ringing against his ears. The flash continued to go off, making him shove Grimmjow away so he could sit up, and he shivered at the annoyed growl that came from the bluenet.

He couldn't seem to care though, his focus too riveted on the albino, his___boss_, standing there with a wicked, devilish grin that pulled his lips apart and bared two, gleaming white fangs. Ichigo knew vampires were a common choice, but this was ridiculous.

Black leather, ripped to show more flashes of skin than it covered, hung loosely on Shirosaki's hips, held in place with a spiked belt that coincided with the spiked, calf-length boots on his feet. A black, knee length jacket complete with silver skulls for buttons, hung open reveal a pale, toned torso and the red gem that gleamed from the albino's navel ring. Ichigo hadn't known the man had gotten it done, and any other day would have teased him for doing something so girly along with the two hoops dangling from his nipples but he couldn't seem to get his voice to work. Snowy white hair had been left down to pool over his shoulders and was covered by a black fedora complete with ripped lace and yet another skull centered in the middle of the black ribbon.

Though Ichigo could admit to himself that Shirosaki made the outfit look good, he'd never say it aloud. Scowling at the camera when another flash went off in his face, Ichigo huffed out an annoyed breath. "What the hell are you doing? Give me back my camera!" He exclaimed, scrambling off the couch to reach over the table, trying to catch the albino who danced just out of his reach.

"Oh don't mind me, do continue!" Shirosaki teased in a sing-song tone, snapping another picture for good measure. This had Ichigo's hands tightening into fists until his arms shook under the strain. What he wouldn't give to punch that smug grin off of his boss's face, his entire being singing with the want, the ___need _to do so. To hell if he got fired, he could always find a new job. One that didn't consist of him locked in an office on a near daily basis...

"I did say ya 'ave a creative edge to yer pictures, Ichi. This just proves it, ya should model more!"

Two more flashes captured Ichigo's head tilting up just enough for darkened brown eyes to glare at the camera.

That. Was. It.

Consequences be damned, Ichigo lunged over the coffee table, tackling the bastard to the ground. The pair rolled around the floor, wrestling over the camera while the blue haired rock star, seemingly forgotten, leaned back against the couch to enjoy his drink, watching on in amusement. It wasn't everyday one got to see two men who looked nearly identical move around the floor in a tangle of limbs, it was the best entertainment he'd seen so far that night.

A few minutes passed, and it looked like neither had the upper hand until Shirosaki got Ichigo on his back, fluidly straddling the boys hips to keep him down as he brought the camera up to his face. "C'mon give me a smile, Ichi~!" He taunted, only to give off a yelp when the orange head bucked his hips, making him topple forward right onto the other.

"Argh! Get off of me!" Ichigo hissed out, hands placed firmly on the albino's shoulders as he tried to shove him away. A small cackle breathed against his neck before fangs were tracing the vein in his throat up to his ear, making him stiffen.

"Mmm, ya seem a lil' excited, Ichi. Did ya like Grimm's hands all over ya, hmm?"

Those words, carried on the breath of a whisper, had cocoa-brown eyes widening comically as Ichigo went rigid. Warmth began to seep into his cheeks when the man above him shifted his hips ever so subtly, bringing attention to the obvious tent in his pants. His eyes fluttered a bit, a quiet groan falling from his lips at the sudden jolt of pleasure. It wasn't his fault, Grimmjow was a wicked seducer, and he didn't have the strength to fight his spell. Though he could do without Shirosaki bringing that to attention.

Not to mention the man ___seriously_ needed to stop moving.

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo tried to find his voice once more to tell the bastard off, only he wasn't given a chance. Chilled, pale lips closed over his in a light kiss, just enough to make his brain short circuit before pulling back, fangs tugging at his lower lip. Shirosaki's face hovered just above his, snowy locks curtaining either side of his face as utterly confused brown stared up into gold.

If Ichigo was having problems thinking before, it was ___nothing_ compared to this. His mind was drawing a complete blank, to the point he couldn't even remember his name, and his body didn't seem to want to move.

Shirosaki had kissed him.

The man who had caused his life to be a living hell since high-school had just kissed him. Granted it was a quick, ten second thing, but still! It was a kiss and honestly, Ichigo had no idea how to react.

"Speechless, hmm? I'll take tha' as a good thing..." Pale lips murmured against his as gold on black eyes narrowed to half mast. Ichigo's body jolted when the other's tongue traced his bottom lip, making his body prickle with an emotion he couldn't quite decipher. It had to be whatever Grimmjow had given him to drink because he wouldn't be thinking of closing that little bit of a gap if he was of sound mind.

"I-I...w-why.." The orange haired photographer finally managed to squeak out, his face burning more when a wolfish grin, that would put the boogeyman to shame, split onto pale lips.

"Ya sure ya wanna know? Might be a lil' too much fer yer brain ta handle..." Shirosaki teased coyly, making Ichigo's brow furrow in confusion and his lips to pull down into an annoyed scowl. If he didn't want to know, he wouldn't have asked damn it!

"He already knows ya find 'im cute..." The gruff voice that caressed Ichigo's ears reminded him that a certain bluenet was still in the room, horror sinking into his blood. Oh God, what was Grimmjow thinking? This entire situation was embarrassing, even more so with the fact that his idol had seen the whole thing.

He really wished the floor would open up and swallow him completely.

"Does he now? Wha' else did ya tell him?" Shirosaki questioned, tilting his head back to stare at the bluenet while Ichigo went over the different ways he could off himself before things got even worse.

"Nothin'. Not my place. If ya got the hots fer the kid, you should be the one to tell him..." Grimmjow responded, feral grin splitting his face wide as cerulean eyes twinkled humorously, "Ooops, did I say tha' aloud?"

Ichigo was seriously waiting for the hidden camera crew to pop up and tell him he'd just been pranked as the bluenet's words settled in his brain, and when they didn't come, he decided that he'd entered some alternate dimension where nothing made sense anymore. It was easier to explain that way than even delving into the idea that his boss harbored feelings for him. That just couldn't happen. Shirosaki made everyday a chore where he was more than exhausted when he finally made it home, that's something you don't do to the person you like.

See?

Completely absurd.

And he was just about to say that aloud, his lips barely parting before a pale, black nailed fingers was pressing against them. Inhaling a shaky breath, Ichigo looked up into swirling gold as Shirosaki traced his nail along pinked lips.

"Just...don't say anythin', k? I don't wanna hear the rejection, not now." Shirosaki murmured under his breath, and Ichigo felt his heart clench when that golden gaze took on a pleading edge. Those words danced around his ears, but Ichigo couldn't make heads or tails of them, completely brushing them off when pale lips brushed along his before taking hold in a searing, dominating kiss that had Ichigo's mind buzzing.

It was one of those kisses that took hold of your body, made you want nothing more than to deepen that delicious lip-lock.

Ichigo did just that, lifting a hand up to tangle his fingers in snowy tresses knocking off the other's hat as he tilted his head. The groan that reverberated from Shirosaki's chest had him shivering, his skin prickling with gooseflesh. This was insane, mad really, but he couldn't get his body to stop.

When chilled fingers slipped underneath the back of his t-shirt, pulling him closer to the body above him, Ichigo wrapped his arms around a pale neck. The kiss was sweet, laced with more emotion than the orange head knew what to do with, but it made his body heat and his toes curl. A slick tongue swiping at his bottom lip had his own parting to allow it entrance as he shifted his hips. Before he knew it, the kiss had turned hot, his mouth filling with the taste of vodka as that tongue dove into his mouth.

Shirosaki wasted no time in memorizing every plane and crevasse of his mouth, before coaxing Ichigo into a wicked, spine-tingling dance. It left Ichigo feeling like his body was on fire, his fingers slipping beneath the other's coat to dig his nails into that wintry flesh.

The slight bite of pain had Shirosaki tearing away from the kiss with a low growl, his fingers fluttering along the orange head's neck. Pale lips trembled a bit as if the man couldn't find his voice before he quietly croaked out, "B-Bedroom. ___Now_."

Ichigo vaguely heard the groan of the couch as the bluenet stood up, but the man's voice sounded deafeningly loud.

"Follow me."

* * *

Cool, crimson silk felt amazing against Ichigo's bare, heated skin as he was guided to lay back on the rock star's king-sized bed. Heavy, jet black curtains kept the rest of the world out, like he was in his own personal world with two of the hottest vampires slowly crawling towards him. The entire way up to Grimmjow's master bedroom, Shirosaki had spent whispering rather lewd things into his ear and nipped at his neck. The bluenet hadn't seemed to even be paying attention, so Ichigo was completely taken off guard when Shirosaki had pushed him into the room, straight into the rock star's back. Grimmjow had turned around, those stormy cerulean eyes sweeping over his form before Ichigo was letting out a yelp when the man nearly ripped his t-shirt off.

The bluenet had pulled him into a fierce kiss, looping an arm around his lower back to spin him around and guide him to the edge of the bed. Ichigo had expected Shirosaki to protest, but the albino remained quiet as he was pushed down onto the bed. And now, staring into those gold and azure eyes both matching thickly with lust.

"W-What are y-you two..." Ichigo began to question, only to trail off when pale lips pressed against his ear.

"Don't ya want yer treat?" Shirosaki husked out before delivering a sharp nip to the lobe, pulling just slightly.

Ichigo's eyebrows shot beneath his hairline at that just before lighting tanned fingers were hooking beneath his chin, turning him towards the grinning bluenet. "Don't think too hard, ne? Just..." Grimm drawled, leaning in close to ghost his lips over Ichigo's, "___feel_."

And with that, the last bit of rationality left inside his head vanished when to rock star pulled him in for a kiss while pale, black nailed hands proceeded to make his body sing. Sharpened nails scraped along his chest, making him whine into the kiss. He had no idea what to do, where to put his hands, so he settled for curling them in silk sheets as he let the tongue currently teasing his lower lip. Just as that slick muscle delved into his mouth, fingers latched onto one of his nipples, pinching and twisting to send a delicious spark of pain up his spine that had him arching into the touch.

"Mmm, I can't tell ya how long I waited ta do this, ___Ichigo_." Shirosaki purred against his neck as that pale hand slipped lower to trace the waistline of his jeans. Fingers made quick work of the button and zipper before Ichigo was breaking the kiss with a yelp when that hand slid into his jeans.

"Nnnn, Shiro...w-wha'?" Ichigo babbled only to have Shiro hush him. Those pale fingers curled around his dick, hardened by excitement, just as something warm and sinfully hot curled around his nipple. The photographer's hand shot from the sheets to curl into messy teal tresses as the bluenet nipped at his nipple before soothing his tongue over it sending tingles of pleasure throughout his body to settle in his groin.

Distracted by the sweet torture Grimmjow was delivering to his chest, Ichigo wasn't aware of Shirosaki removing his hand to tug those white skinny jeans down tan hips. A darkly pleased grin split onto pale lips when the orange head's erect cock, bobbed a bit with no fabric to confine it before settling against a toned, quivering stomach.

Wasting no time, Shirosaki sucked the head into his mouth gathering the small beads of precum that bloomed at the tip onto his tongue and relished in the ragged moan that rang against his ears. Bronzed thighs trembled under his touch as he bobbed his head, taking in more and eliciting more of those pleasing sounds.

Gold on black eyes widened when a hand suddenly wove into his hair, forcing him to take more, and he lifted his head to find cerulean eyes sparkling sinisterly down at him as a feral smirk curled onto the rock star's lips. Grimmjow had managed to lift Ichigo's torso just a bit to lean against his side, one strong arm wrapped around the lithe body so his fingers could tease pink lips parted as the orange head panted. That grin widened a bit more as he slipped his finger's inside the other's mouth, quieting the moans as Shirosaki hollowed his cheeks and began to bob his head.

It was a delicious sight, gazing up and into hooded, mocha eyes as the orange head coated those fingers liberally with saliva with a light dusting of pink staining the apple's of his cheeks.

When Grimmjow's fingers released his hair, Shirosaki lifted his head to gasp in a couple lungfuls of air, startled when the bluenet growled out gravelly, "Flip him." It took a few minutes for the albino to realize what he wanted, grinning toothily when he did.

Grabbing slim hips, Shirosaki rolled Ichigo over before tugging the boy onto his knees. Once in place, he, himself, rolled onto his back, settling between the orange head's spread legs to continue with what he was doing. Pale, black nailed hands came up to grope at plump mounds of firm flesh, nails digging into the skin as he pulled the cheeks apart to reveal a tight pucker.

Shirosaki nearly choked when Ichigo's hips bucked forward, forcing the head of his engorged dick to press against the back of his throat. The orange haired photographer had let out a loud cry when two fingers plunged into his hole, making his eyes snap wide open at the pain, though the sweet mouth doing wondrous things to his dick had that sharp pain melting away almost as quickly as it came.

Those fingers began moving, plunging in and out before scissoring to stretch him wider, and Ichigo was having a hard time keeping still. He had no idea which way was up and down anymore, only knowing that he needed release and he needed it fast.

"Fuuuuuck...p-please..." He cried out before burying his face into the cool silk pillows. His skin felt like flames were licking against it, creating a thin film of perspiration that had his bangs sticking to his forehead. Than fingers clenched against the blankets until his nails were turning right, and he made a sound somewhere between a choked sob and a groan in the bag of his throat when another finger was added.

The force behind the three increased, and when Grimmjow curved them to the right, Ichigo's vision erupted with white static. There was no holding back the wanton moan that flew from his lips, his balls tightening as the bluenet continued to stroke that little gland deep inside.

"A-Ahh..so close!" He exclaimed, screwing his eyes shut when the mouth around his dick sucked hard, a devious tongue dipping into the slit. These two were trying to kill him, that was the only explanation he had when Shirosaki suddenly released his cock to suck on his balls, using his tongue to do evil, evil things.

Just as those words had left his mouth, the fingers playing with his ass withdrew, making him let loose an aggravated whine. Why the hell had he stopped?

Honey brown eyes went wide when a hand tangled in his hair, yanking had and forcing him to straighten his back. Once he had, a growl rumbled against his ear, "This is yer last chance ta back out, kitten. There's no turnin' back." There was a finality to the bluenet's tone that had him chewing on his lower lip as Shirosaki's hands softly caressed his legs.

No going back?

It took all of four seconds for Ichigo to make up his mind, his fingers tracing a line up his torso smirking when the path was watched closely by swirling sea-blue eyes. Bringing his fingers up to his mouth, Ichigo bit down playfully on his index finger asking, "And if I stay?"

The hungry, fang-filled, grin that split onto the rock star's lips was all the warning Ichigo had before his hips were grabbed in a hard grip, and he was being yanked further down to nestle on a certain albino's lap. When Ichigo's gaze landed on Shirosaki's face, the little breath he had managed to hold was knocked from his lungs, and he could feel his dick pulse with want.

Gold on black eyes were heavily hooded, staring at him with a concoction of lust, hunger, and a few emotions Ichigo couldn't quite place. Wintry skin was flushed a light pink with arousal while the albino's mouth hung open in a heavy pant, bringing Ichigo's gaze to those pearly fangs. He was vaguely aware of the shuffling going on beneath him, only to gasp in surprise when something blunt rubbed along the crack of his ass.

Grinding his hips down, Ichigo bit into his lower lip hard when Shirosaki's neck arched, his eyelids fluttering closed as a name ghosted past his lips, "Ichigo!"

The orange head suddenly had an idea flash through his mind, one that had him rolling his hips down carnally. He found himself desiring to see Shirosaki's face at the first initial penetration, making him groan heavily as he reached a hand back to curl around his boss's dick. Shirosaki let out a deep throaty moan at the contact, and Ichigo shifted his hips to align the other with his hole, all away of the rock star's heated gaze watching each movement he made.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo lowered down slowly until the albino was nearly all the way inside, letting out a squeak when the man bucked his hips. Shirosaki's eyes had snapped open, rolling back slightly as black nails dug into Ichigo's hips, and he'd let out a rather loud groan. Gasping for breath, the orange head waited for his body to adjust to something so big before shifting his hips.

Balancing his hands against Shirosaki's stomach, Ichigo took his time of lifting up before slowly dropping back down. He started a steady, slow pace until that spike of pain dulled and pleasure began to seep into his pores.

"Nnn, fuck Shiro!" Ichigo moaned out, linking a hand behind his neck to tangle in orange spikes as his other hand scratched red lines along a pale stomach. Shirosaki responded by grabbing his hips and bucking up the next to Ichigo came back down. The orange head's eyes closed tightly as he let out a wanton mewl, rocking his hips a bit before repeating the motion until he was practically bouncing in the albino's lap.

Fuck, it felt so good! Like being caressed by the smoothest of silk and burned by the very fires of hell at the same time. Like living, breathing sin.

And Ichigo couldn't get enough.

"Fuckin' hell ya make one sexy sight."

Ichigo groaned quietly at those words, trembling when lips danced over the back of his neck before teeth were biting down hard into the skin. A hard, hot body pressed against his back as those tugs dug deeper until they broke through. Ichigo fell forward onto his hands and knees as he was guided, feeling like prey trapped under a big prowling cat, especially when the bluenet's growl rumbled against his back.

The photographer let out a whimper when the fluid movement of pale hips slowed, only to purr in delight when he was pulled down into a sweet, slow tangle of tongues. Shirosaki's tongue slipped into his mouth just as something blunt and large rub against his already stretched hole. It had Ichigo struggling to break the kiss, but Shirosaki held fast to the back of his neck, swallowing his whine when the bluenet began to slip in.

It was an odd feeling, being stretched so full, and Ichigo wasn't sure if it hurt or not. His mind was foggy, and his body was wound so tight he was afraid he was going to burst, and the added pressure wasn't helping mouth. Nipping at the tongue in his mouth lightly when Grimmjow was fully seated, Shirosaki finally let him go, and he tilted his head to flash dangerous brown eyes on the rock star.

"Mmm, fuck Ichi, tha' look just makes me wanna pound inta ya until yer screamin' yerself hoarse!" Grimmjow groaned out, looping an arm around the orange head's waist to keep him upright as he barely withdrew before snapping his hips forward.

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo hung his head as that small movement stroked his prostate lightly, "Then do it."

That dark command seemed to release the animals from their cages, Grimmjow and Shirosaki finding a steady rhythm. It took only a few thrusts to find his prostate, making him nearly scream in pleasure and the two shifted to abuse that gland fully. Each thrust had Ichigo seeing stars, and he was able to little but grip the sheets on either side of Shirosaki's head and stare down into gold eyes through sweat dampened bangs.

The bed creaked with each thrush, the only other sound in the room that weren't grunts and moans, and an occasional slap of flesh when the blue haired rock star got a little frisky. Ichigo's arms shook under the strain of keeping upright before he was collapsing onto the pale body beneath him. Shirosaki's arms wrapped around his back as pale lips pressed against the side of his neck.

"Nnn, p-please...I'm g-gonna-!" Ichigo gasped out, responded by two groans as he tightened with impending orgasm. The fangs that sunk into his neck moments later had his body going rigid, and the coil in his gut snapping free to spring throughout his entire body. Muscles tensed and toes curled as Ichigo's release pooled on a pale stomach, the stringy, creamy white fluid blending in.

Shirosaki's jaw locked, sucking and biting at his neck as the pace increased, bringing the two close to their undoing. Gathering all of his strength, Ichigo clenched as tight as he could, only to let loose a tired mewl when the two came almost simultaneously with guttural, animalistic growls. Shifting his hips, Ichigo's nose scrunched a bit at the odd feeling that came when the two slowly pulled out, and something sticky and wet dripped down his thighs.

Collapsing onto the cool sheets, Ichigo gladly let his eyes slip closed. His body had been worn out, exhausted, and sleep sounded heavenly.

"Awe, c'mon don't tell me yer too tired for another go~!" Shirosaki's voice called from somewhere over him, and one cocoa-brown eye cracked open to glare up at the man.

"Mmm...later..." Ichigo murmured, his voice already slurred by sleep, as he buried his face into the pillows.

Later he'd find a way to get revenge.

* * *

When Ichigo walked into the office on Monday morning, sporting a slight limp, he knew something was dreadfully wrong. Everyone he passed watched him like a hawk, leaning to whisper to other employees and giggling behind their hands. He was highly confused as to what was going on and by the time he reached his office, an annoyed tick and formed over his scowling brows.

Throwing open the door to his office, he stepped in side. Tossing his coat onto the chair, he slumped down in it only to hiss as a dull pain spiked up his spine, making him grip the armrests to the chair hard. Fucking hell, it had been two days and yet he still felt as if he'd had two cocks shoved up his ass just hours ago.

Running a hand through his hair, Ichigo glanced at his desk expecting to find another stack of paperwork, only to cock an eyebrow when nothing but a large, white envelope covered the stained wood surface. Leaning forward, he snatched up the envelope turning it over to find a small note written in flowing cursive.

___I hope you just love the newest addition of Vampyre. ~S._

Curious, Ichigo tore into the envelope, quickly pulling out the glossy paged book. He was excited to see what pictures Shirosaki had chosen to put in the magazine, a certain sense of pride swelling in his stomach only to drop when he turned the magazine over to look at the cover.

His own face stared back at him, turned towards the camera, lips parted and cheeks flushed a light pink. He was lying on Grimmjow's couch, the bluenet hovering just over his neck, cerulean eyes dark and hooded while his lips were parted to make it look like he was just about to bite into Ichigo's neck. The blood on his chin really sold the picture, along with the obnoxious caption at the bottom. ___Jaegerjaquez Halloween Fang-tastic Party! Thrilling, Dark, and Sexy!_

Ichigo's hands clenched tight, crinkling the magazine's smooth, glossy pages. His face flushed with anger and embarrassment. He didn't know what was worse, knowing he slept with the rock star ___and _his boss, or the fact a picture had been plastered out there for everyone to see.

Marching out of his office, Ichigo headed straight for the bastard's, not even bothering to knock as he shoved the doors open. Shirosaki was standing in front of his desk, dressed in all black like every other day, and going through a large pile of papers. For a minute, Ichigo watched the man mutter to himself and scratch at the back of his head before shaking his head and asking, "What the hell are you doing?"

Shirosaki jumped at the sound of his voice, whirling around with surprised wide gold on black eyes before smiling sheepishly. "I-I'm doin' paperwork, is tha' a problem?" Ichigo blinked at that. Shirosaki was doing his own paperwork? Did hell freeze over during the weekend? "I have a shoot for you to do if you're interested. Nothing big, just an cologne ad." The albino continued, turning back towards the papers.

Yep, he was sure of it now. Something crazy had happened over the weekend, and he was now just noticing the effects. Shirosaki was giving him work that actually put him behind a camera? Was he trying to suck up?

That brought Ichigo back around to the magazine cover and he stalked over to the desk, slamming it down onto the wooden surface and sent a stack of papers fluttering to the floor. Shirosaki only blinked at it before smirking deviously. "What is the meaning of this?" Ichigo demanded, pointing at the picture of him and Grimmjow.

Shirosaki shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he replied, "It was a perfect shot. Really captured the mood, don't ya think? Besides, it had you in it, and I can never get enough of your blushing face." Leaning forward, he brushed his nose against the orange head's, his words making Ichigo's cheeks flush anew. "Am I forgiven?" Shirosaki whispered against his lips, and Ichigo groaned when the man pulled back when he moved forward for a kiss.

"Yes. Fine. You're forgiven! Now shut up and kiss me."


	2. A Blacksmith's Fire GrimmIchi

Red hot sparks flew into the air as the ball peen hammer connected with the glowing metal laying on top of a steel anvil. The loud clang echoed around the shop as the hammer continued to hit that metal until it formed the smooth edge of a sword. Once that was finished, a pair of tongs snatched up the blade, moving it over to the wooden tub of water close by. Large amounts of steam filled the room as the water cooled the metal, giving off a slight hiss when they first connected.

Tearing the heavy, leather glove from his hand, the blacksmith wiped the sweat from his brow, leaving behind a streak of black soot. Cyan eyes narrowed as the man yanked the blade out of the water, sending small droplets into the air as he set the blade next to a wet stone to be sharpened later. Tossing the tongs onto the table with a loud clang, he took a seat on the wooden bench, dragging his fingers through damp, teal locks as he glanced around the shop. Just as he was getting comfortable, the sound of horse hooves pounding against the cobblestone road just outside the open door to his shop had his gaze drifting to that opening.

A pure black stagecoach had come to a stop at the front of his shop, the four, starkly white mares tossing their heads and stomping their hooves against the ground as the driver hopped down from his bench-seat to pull open the door to the coach. Cyan eyes narrowed as an older man stepped down, bowler hat clutched close to the front of his pristine black suit. The man turned to glance back into the coach, and a blue brow cocked at the young man that stepped down, bright sunset orange hair shifting in the breeze and a dark scowl formed on thin lips.

As the pair headed towards his shop, the blacksmith stood up, brushing the dirt from his hand just as the older man stepped inside, a bright smile on his face. "Ah Grimmjow, it's good to see you again!" The man stated gaily, clasping hands with the blacksmith in an exuberant handshake.

The blacksmith grunted as he stared into the dark brown eyes of the town merchant, pulling his hand free when the man seemed persistent in turning it to mush. "Wha' do I owe this pleasure, Isshin?" He asked, voice rough from inhaling the smoke from the fires all day. The merchant merely hummed in response, moving around the shop. A snarl curled onto Grimmjow's lips as the man picked through a few items before turning to him with a wide smile.

"Business seems like it's going good for you." Isshin mused aloud, making the blacksmith release a low growl in annoyance.

"Horses will always need new shoes." He responded, grinding his teeth when the merchant let out a loud bout of laughter. Anyone who'd lived in town for a few days knew of Isshin Kurosaki and his zealous personality, though it seemed Grimmjow was one of the few to actually get annoyed by it.

"Ah, that is a truth if there ever was one. Though, I doubt a horse would need a sword." Isshin commented, glancing pointedly at the blade the blacksmith had just finished casting.

Folding his arms over his chest, Grimmjow's gaze narrowed as he responded, "They don't need tha' protection, it's the fools ridin' them tha' need it." Another chuckle passed the merchant's lips, making a twitch form over Grimmjow's right brow.

"Lucky for them we've got such a skilled blacksmith, but even the best needs an extra set of hands every now and then." Isshin answered, digging into the pocket of his suit to pull out a silver pocket-watch. Flicking it open, he glanced at the time before lifting his gaze back to the blacksmith.

"Wha' exactly are ya gettin' at?" Grimmjow growled out, not liking the way those brown eyes lit with amusement and glee.

"My son's spent most of his years with his nose in a book, which don't get me wrong, is a good thing, but I think it's time he learned an actual trade. It would be good for him to apprentice for someone as skilled as you." Isshin explained, making sure to stroke the bluenet's ego when cyan eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Grimmjow's gaze slid over the merchant calculatingly before he remembered the bright head of orange he'd seen earlier. Glancing around the shop, Grimmjow spotted that vibrant shade of orange near the door, cocoa-brown eyes glaring vehemently at the merchant. As if knowing someone was looking at him, those dark orbs slid over to lock with cyan, and Grimmjow was taken back at the rage simmering just beneath the surface, making them shine a light gold.

The young man looked to be in his late teens with a lithe build just barely noticeable through the folds of his black suit. His posture was straight, expression set into an intelligent scowl. Everything about the orange head was clean, down to the polish on his black shoes. Grimmjow mused that the boy had never gotten his hands dirty a day in his life, but such was the life of a son with a wealthy father.

"This 'im?" Grimmjow questioned, and Isshin followed his gaze towards the door.

"Ah yes, Ichigo come here won't you?" The merchant called, waving his hand towards his son. That scowl deepened as the orange head stepped into the shop to stand next to his father. Those honey brown eyes never left the blacksmith's form as he moved, and it made Grimmjow just a little uncomfortable. Upon closer inspection the young man was handsome; a strong jaw and sharp nose, bronzed skin unblemished and smooth. In all honesty, the boy belonged as a blacksmith's apprentice just as much as he'd belong in the King's court.

"Grimmjow, I'd like to introduce you to my son, Ichigo." Isshin's calm voice snapped Grimmjow from his inspection of the orange head, letting out a small grunt as he held out his hand to the boy. Long fingers brushed against his palm before that soft skin clasped around his own, Ichigo giving a small nod of acknowledgment.

"Ya know anythin' abou' being a blacksmith, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked, smirking slightly at the dark look that flashed over the orange head's face. Apparently nicknames weren't his forte, though it didn't matter much to him. He'd call the boy whatever he pleased if he was going to be working in his shop.

"I've read plenty of books on the subject, ___Grimm_." Ichigo retorted, and Grimmjow couldn't stop the feral grin that split onto his face which seemed to startle the orange head as he pulled his hand back. So, it looked like the boy had some fight in him, a fact which intrigued Grimmjow just a bit.

"There's things a bunch of words can't teach ya. Hands on experience is the way ta learn." Grimmjow said, grin still firmly in place as he reached to pull his leather apron off, turning to toss it on the work bench behind him.

"A-And you think you're the one capable of teaching me?" Ichigo snapped back, tone challenging even through the slight stutter that marred his voice once those cyan orbs locked with his again.

Scrubbing his hands together, Grimmjow rolled his shoulders nonchalantly as he stated, "I'm not called the best fer nothin'."

* * *

___Insane!_

His father was completely and utterly insane! Ichigo glared out the window of their stagecoach, back towards that dirty shop and its ruthless owner, his arms folded defiantly over his chest. Really what was his father thinking? While the two men had conversed, he'd taken the chance to observe the bluenet. The man was a beast, thick corded muscle bulging beneath lightly tanned skin gleaming with sweat. Soot and dirt was smudged everywhere; from that strong face to his tight brown trousers and untucked white tunic. Everything about the man was rough, from the calloused skin of his hand, to those crystal pools of water he owned for eyes. Even his voice was like rough velvet, and Ichigo could still hear it ringing in his ears, making a slight shiver work down his spine.

The man made his stomach churn and his heart pound whenever those brilliant blues slid his way. And now his father was sending him off to work with the man? Alone in that dirty shop? It was the worst idea he'd ever come up with, and his father came up with a lot of cracked out crazy ideas in his life. He didn't understand what his father's issue was, all this talk about hands on experience. Ichigo was more content with his studies, filling his brain with ___useful_ information. Ever since he was young, his late mother insisted on the best for her children. Material things held know sway on her, viewing intelligence and the ability to read and write as the most important gifts one could give another. When she'd passed away a few summers ago after falling ill, he'd been determined to keep to his studies in her honor and memory.

Huffing out a sigh, Ichigo slid his gaze away from the window, when the shop was out of view, to find his father reading the newspaper. The stagecoach bounced a bit when they reached the dirt road leading to their manor, though Isshin's gaze never drifted from that paper, making Ichigo jump slightly when the man spoke.

"I know you're displeased with my decision, but it's for your own good, Ichigo."

Trying his best not to roll his eyes, the orange head cocked a brow as he asked, "And what makes you think you know what's right for me?"

A sigh left Isshin's lips as he lowered the paper onto his lap, giving his son a pointed look. "I understand you feel attached to those books because of your mother, but you can't be a scholar forever! Even I started out with an apprenticeship, and it was the best decision my father ever made for me. Just trust me on this, Ichigo." He explained, tugging at the collar to his white undershirt.

Knowing he wasn't going to sway his father from his decision, Ichigo resigned himself to glaring holes into the red carpet beneath his feet as he picked at the knee of his pants until the stagecoach came to a stop. A few moments later, the driver opened the door, and he clambered out after his father, immediately heading up the stone steps to their home. Isshin watched him go with a slight shake of his head, giving the petite maid, who'd brought him a drink, a gentle smile before taking a seat on the porch-swing.

Inside, Ichigo immediately headed for the study, ignoring the welcomes that came from the few maids he passed. Pulling open the large, carved oak doors he grabbed the book laying on the closest table, sitting down on one of the brown leather chairs set around the room. Finding his place, he settled in to take his mind off of a certain teal haired blacksmith.

Peace and quiet didn't last long though, half an hour at best, before the doors to the study were thrown open and two young girls entered the room. The skirts of their rich, pink and purple dresses swished along the ground as they made a bee-line for him, Ichigo just managing to set the book aside before the girls had clambered onto the chair with him.

Yuzu, a pretty blonde with chestnut-brown eyes perched on top of the armrest, wrapping her arms around his neck as she giggled happily, "I heard daddy took you into town today." Returning the hug, Ichigo let out a huff before turning to the raven haired girl tugging on his sleeve.

"Are you really gonna work for the blacksmith?" Karin, his other sister, questioned, tilting her head to the side in an innocent manner. Ichigo knew better than to believe the ruse, though. Karin was a little firecracker that was set to detonate at any given moment.

When Ichigo nodded, Yuzu's arms locked around him as the blonde gushed, "Oh you're so lucky~! He's so handsome, every girl in town wants a piece of him!" This had Ichigo blanching as he stared off at nothing in particular. The excited chatter of his sisters' was just a dull thrum in the back of his mind. It had to be his luck. Grimmjow just had to be a ladies man, which meant women would most likely be stopping by the shop on a daily basis.

Women scared the hell out of Ichigo, ever since he was a young boy. It might have been the way his aunts and close family friends would pinch his cheeks to the point they stung. Or, maybe it was the way women seemed to hold no shame, openly flirting to the point it made Ichigo feel uncomfortable to have their bosoms rubbing against his arm. Nevertheless, he was not looking forward to dealing with them every single day.

Was it possible to be 'sick' on your first day?

* * *

Cyan eyes observed the orange head, where he stood in the middle of the shop rubbing his upper arms nervously as he glanced around, making Grimmjow give off a slight smirk. It was obvious that the other was intimidated, teeth chewing at a pink lower lip nervously. He had to admit he was surprised to find Ichigo at his doorstep bright and early, wearing that ever present scowl and a suit just as pristine as he'd worn the day before. In truth, he was suspecting the boy to ditch, scratching at the back of his head as he let Ichigo in.

"So, what do I do?" Ichigo questioned suddenly, making Grimmjow blink.

Scratching at his chin, cyan eyes looked the other over before Grimmjow let out in a gruff tone, "First we gotta get ya outta those clothes."

The blacksmith couldn't quite help the bellowing laughter that bubbled forward when Ichigo's face erupted in a bright, rosy blush. Honey brown eyes glared off to the side as the boy hugged his arms closer to himself, trying to look angry, but that blush wasn't helping his case.

"Well aren't you a lil' pervert," Grimmjow teased, a wide grin splitting his face as that blush darkened. Furious, nut-brown eyes flashed towards him, making an excited shiver travel through his body. He wondered if the boy would take a swing, nearly praying that he would. A good fight always got his adrenaline going, and the orange head looked like he could relieve some stress.

"And what exactly am I supposed to wear?" Ichigo snapped through gritted teeth, making Grimmjow frown. In all honesty, he hadn't thought that far. Grumbling under his breath, he headed into the back of the shop into his actual home to root through his clothes for something for Ichigo to wear.

"Here, put these on." He demanded, tossing a pile of clothing at the orange head when he walked back out only to cock a brow when Ichigo didn't move, glancing around, "Wha' is it now?"

That flush was back as Ichigo lowered his gaze, the toe of his shoe digging into the packed dirt that made up the floor. "I-I need a place t-to..." Ichigo muttered under his breath, trailing off as he bit his lower lip. Grimmjow stared at the boy confusedly for a moment before it clicked, and he pointed towards the back door.

"Just don't touch anythin', and get back out 'ere quick." He grunted before grabbing a piece of metal and set to work, unaware of the curious brown eyes that watched him before Ichigo slipped through the door.

Ichigo was stunned into silence as he gazed over the blacksmith's home. He'd expected a pigsty; clothes strewn everywhere, dirty dishes laying on tables; though he was pleasantly surprised to find the place clean and neat. A small smile tilted his lips before he caught it, forcing a scowl back onto his features as he set to the task of changing.

When Ichigo came back into the shop, fruitlessly trying to tug the oversized tunic back onto his shoulder, he was greeted with the view of Grimmjow hammering against metal, sparks flying into the air and an incessant clang ringing against his ears. Fidgeting a bit, unsure of what he should do, Ichigo chose to stay back, leaning against the far wall as he continued to watch the blacksmith. Thick, muscular arms flexed as the bluenet continued to swing that hammer, his shoulder blades pulled taut, an intimidating sight that left the orange head slightly nervous. He would hate to be on the other end of that hammer. Chewing on his cheek, Ichigo closed his eyes, waiting for the other to take notice that he was back.

It took a good few moments before the clang of clashing metal desisted, and he slitted one eye open to find the blacksmith wiping the sweat from his face with his shirt, giving a decent flash of the toned abdomen beneath. Quickly shaking his head, when he caught himself staring at that body longer than he deemed reasonable, Ichigo cleared his throat, suddenly losing his nerve when those crystal blue eyes were on him.

"Took ya long enough." Grimmjow mused, drinking in the sight of the orange head in his clothes. He knew they'd be a little big on the boy, but the tunic alone fell just above his knees, slipping off his right shoulder to reveal a patch of creamy, tanned skin. The trousers, that usually molded to his legs like a second skin, were baggy and hung dangerously low on the boy's hips where he'd fashioned a bit of rope as a makeshift belt to keep them up. He looked entirely silly, though that was the farthest thing from Grimmjow's mind when those fierce, cocoa-brown eyes were giving him a suspicious glare. Running a hand through his hair, to gather his wits, he gave the orange head a sheepish smile.

"Don't you have anything smaller?" Ichigo nearly whined, tugging at the tunic yet again, only to huff when it slid back down his arm. It was rather cute, making Grimmjow chuckle as he shook his head.

"Sorry kid, yer shit outta luck. Least ya know ta dress better tomorrow." He responded, waving his hand towards the orange head to get the boy to come closer.

Doing as he was told, Ichigo walked over when the blacksmith called for him. When he came to stand next to the table, he jolted when the blacksmith's finger shot out, pointing at one of the tools strewn over the wooden surface. Grimmjow gave a quick rundown on each tool and process, and though Ichigo was lost through half of it, he didn't ask any questions. Grimmjow already looked annoyed to have to explain everything, and he didn't want to know what would happen if he asked the man to repeat himself.

"And tha' is the gist of it, did ya catch all tha'?" Grimmjow asked when he was finished, and Ichigo numbly nodded his head, only to let out a startled gasp when an ax was shoved in front of his face.

"W-Wha'?" He asked, hesitantly taking the thing as Grimmjow gave him a hard stare.

"Head on out back, there's a bunch of logs tha' need chopped, and yer gonna do it." The teal haired blacksmith responded before grabbing up his hammer again. Ichigo went to protest, only to have his words drowned out as Grimmjow set back to work.

Scowling, Ichigo's fingers clenched around the handle to the ax as he stomped out of the shop, completely missing the amused, sideways look the blacksmith was giving his retreating form. Smirking to himself, Grimmjow set his gaze back on his work. He'd check on the orange head in a little bit to see how he was doing, that or the boy would come in whining about getting a blister on his hand. The latter seemed the most plausible, in his opinion.

A few hours later and no peep from the orange head, had him letting out a groan as he tossed his gloves onto the work bench. Heading through the back of the house, he threw open the door, stepping out onto his small wooden porch. Cyan eyes were in fear of falling right out of his head as his mouth fell open in a shocked sort of surprise. What had been a large pile of logs, that he'd cut down a few days back, now lay chopped in neat stacks. He hadn't expected Ichigo to get through even half, but as he watched the orange head bring that ax back over his head, swinging it down hard onto the log, he had to eat his words and his foot.

Curling his hands against the banister, Grimmjow glanced down at the feel of something soft to find the tunic, he'd borrowed the merchant's son, strewn over it. Smart move on the boy's part; the sleeves were too long and would only get in the way possibly causing serious injury. Lifting his gaze back up, his eyes were drawn to a bead of sweat sliding down the other's spine, twinkling in the sun against that bronzed skin. Unconsciously, Grimmjow leaned his elbows against the banister, his gaze glued to the merchant's son. He knew he had work to finish, a deadline to meet, though his mind seemed to have taken a vacation along with his common sense as he watched those toned, lithe muscles flex and stretch.

Lost in his daze, Grimmjow was barely aware of the orange head setting the ax down, shaking the sweat out of his hair before turning back towards the house. The blacksmith's breath left him when honey brown eyes lifted to lock with his own, and Ichigo's steps paused. Time seemed to stand still for that brief moment before it was shattered by a pair of smooth, dark-skinned arms wrapping around Ichigo. The rosy blush that had started to form across high cheekbones was blanched to a nearly sickly white as his eyes widened immeasurably when a set of large breasts rubbed against his right arm.

Quickly shaking his head, Grimmjow let out a barking growl, "Yoruichi, get yer hands off of my apprentice!" The woman jumped, curly violet locks fanning out around her as she turned golden eyes on the blacksmith, a coy smile on her face.

"Oh Grimm, just the person I came to see!" She exclaimed, making Grimmjow growl as she hooked her arms around the orange head's dragging him up towards the porch. Ichigo looked like a rag-doll, his eyes wide with an expression of absolute horror on his face. Grimmjow frowned at that. Yoruichi was a beautiful woman, her hourglass figure emphasized by the tight folds of her black dress, the violet detailing matching her hair perfectly. Any man would be thrilled to have a goddess like her latched onto them, so why was the orange head looking as though he might shit his pants out of fear?

Unless...

A wicked, untamed grin split onto Grimmjow's face as a sudden realization hit him like a crashing wave. It made perfect sense! The boy looked as though he'd heard a banshee's wail foretelling his death because he wasn't attracted to women, and as such didn't enjoy the obvious advances of the violet haired harpy. Grimmjow, himself, had gone through the same uneasiness around women, but had long since learned to control it. The only question was, did Ichigo know and realize it for what it was?

Grimmjow was torn from those thoughts when Yoruichi suddenly latched onto him instead, and he glanced over to find Ichigo sighing in relief as he quickly grabbed the tunic and threw it over his shoulders, making Grimmjow frown as that smooth, sun-kissed skin was covered. Leave it to a woman to interrupt a man's entertainment. Once he was fully clothed, Ichigo took a few steps back, eying the woman suspiciously.

"Grimm, who's your little friend?" Yoruichi's light question had him growling as her grip tightened around his arm, golden eyes peaking around his shoulder at the orange head, "He seems familiar."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, my new apprentice, and it would be greatly appreciated if you'd refrain from scaring the poor boy." He snapped, only to pause when the woman's eyes widened, and she shoved him out of the way to get a closer look at Ichigo.

"Eh? Isshin's son? B-But why is he out here?" Yoruichi questioned, inching closer to the orange head who took a hesitant step back. The blacksmith could tell by the way nut-brown eyes darted around in an attempt to find an escape route that Ichigo didn't like the attention and the way she was eying him in the least.

"I-It was my d-dad's decision..." Ichigo muttered out, sending a pleading glance back at the blacksmith for help.

Sighing, Grimmjow folded his arms over his chest as he asked, "Wha' are ya doin' here, Yoruichi?"

This seemed to snap the woman out of her predatorial like stance as she spun around to give him a wide grin. "You don't get out enough, Grimm." She stated matter-of-factually, placing a dainty hand against her hip. Twirling a lock of hair between her fingers, she tilted her head to the side as that grin took on a mischievous edge.

"I've got work ta do." Grimmjow bit back, knowing full well where this conversation was headed. It was always the same, each time the violet haired she-devil walked into his shop.

"All work and no fun makes for a dull boy, Grimm. When are you gonna make some young lady happy and settle down to start a family?" She questioned, wiggling the ring finger on her left hand for emphasis. An annoyed twitch formed over Grimmjow's brow at that.

"I don't 'ave any intention of settlin' down with some woman. I've got all I need right 'ere." He snarled, sweeping his hand out over his land, not missing the way Ichigo's eyes widened when that hand passed over him as well. Yoruichi let out a huff as she folded her arms underneath her large bosom, frowning at the blacksmith.

"Well, I'm having a dinner party at my place tonight if you change your mind. Ichigo, sweetheart, you're welcome to come as well, your father will be there." She stated, gold eyes narrowed towards Grimmjow before she was turning to give the orange head a bright smile.

Ichigo merely shook his head, waving his hands defensively in front of himself as he took a step back, sputtering out, "S-Sorry, I've got work to do here."

Shaking her head and letting out an annoyed sigh, Yoruichi muttered something about men and the impossible as she moved to descended the steps. Grimmjow watched her go, relieved, as he let his stance relax, leaning against the railing of the porch. Tilting his head, he found Ichigo in much the same manner, leaning heavily against the wall with his eyes closed as his chest heaved with each breath he took in. Pushing away from the railing to head back inside, he paused to stare at Ichigo. The boy didn't show any signs of knowing he was being looked at as he slumped a bit down the wall. Smirking, Grimmjow nudged the orange head, tilting his head back inside when the other peaked an eye open. Grumbling, Ichigo hung his head, following him inside to get back to work.

* * *

A couple weeks passed in much the same manner, leaving Ichigo exhausted as he slumped down on the wooden bench late one night, using a dirty rag to wipe the sweat from his face. The shop was extremely hot that day, the fires burning extra to get an order of horseshoes ready for tomorrow. The bench creaked as extra weight was added, and he glanced at the teal haired blacksmith out of the corner of his eye. Grimmjow had grown on him in the time they'd been forced to spend together. The man was usually quiet though loved a good spat every now and then, which was a daily occurrence with as much as he loved teasing his apprentice, and he loved his job. It was as if Grimmjow was married to his work, and Ichigo was beginning to see why. Though most of the time was spent in solitude, it was very gratifying at the end of the day to look out at all he'd accomplished, making his heart swell with pride.

"It's gettin' pretty late, yer free ta go if ya want." Grimmjow's gruff voice had the hairs at the back of Ichigo's neck standing on end as he fidgeted with the rag in his lap.

"I-I can stay and help clean up if you'd like. Dad's havin' a party tonight, and I'd rather not be there." Ichigo admitted, smiling softly at the low, rumbling laughter that spilled from the man next to him, sounding more like a purr than anything.

"Don't blame ya," Grimmjow chuckled, and Ichigo was startled when he stood up, holding out a hand, "First I wanna eat, I'm starvin'." Taking the offered hand, Ichigo let out a yelp when he stumbled into the other, his cheeks flushing as he pushed back to give the man an indignant scowl. Grimmjow only smirked, ruffling his hair before turning to head back into his home. Titling his head back, he asked with a wide grin, "Ya comin'?"

Since the first day, Ichigo hadn't stepped foot in the man's house, remembering to dress accordingly himself so he wouldn't have to, hesitantly doing so now as he followed after Grimmjow. As soon as he stepped through that door, he could smell the spicy scent of the stew simmering in the cast-iron kettle hanging over the fire, making his mouth water. Without a word, the blacksmith grabbed a few bowls, ladling out the thick stew as Ichigo took a seat just in time to have one of those dishes handed over to him with a wooden cup of wine.

Dinner was eaten in silence, though Ichigo couldn't mind less. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he took that first spoonful and then, he couldn't shovel it in fast enough. Grimmjow might be an expert blacksmith, but fuck could he cook. In no time at all, Ichigo had cleaned his bowl, setting it on the table in front of them before tilting his head back to finish his wine. As soon as he'd set the cup down, Grimmjow was refilling it before he got up to refill his bowl. "Ya wan' more?" The blacksmith questioned, and Ichigo happily handed over his bowl.

"I didn't know ya could cook..." The orange head mused aloud, only to receive a grunt in response as the dish was returned to him full of steaming hot vegetables and meat mixed with a thick gravy.

"Tell anyone and I'll kill ya," Grimmjow growled out, eyes narrow and filled with a teasing light. Ichigo could only grin, nudging the man softly with his elbow.

"Wouldn't dream of it. I like my job too much." Ichigo responded, missing the way Grimmjow's spoon paused in front of his mouth as those cyan eyes stared at him. A small smile quirked onto his lips as he titled his head towards the blacksmith, making Grimmjow shake his head and let out a slight cough.

"What's this? Lil' bookworm actually likes manual labor?" He teased, trying to cover up the fact that he'd been caught staring with his mouth open. The light, lilting laughter that filled the air had Grimmjow rather content as he stared into those bright, cocoa-brown eyes.

"Tell anyone and I'll kill ya." Ichigo mocked his earlier statement as a wide smile spread across his lips, and Grimmjow set his bowl down, no longer interested in food. Now, he was more interested in the boy whose smile reached those dark eyes, making them shimmer with a light dusting of gold.

Leaning closer to the boy, whose smile faltered just a bit, Grimmjow wrapped his hand around the other's upper arm, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully. "Che, yer too scrawny ta do any damage ta me." He spoke after a moment, his tone taunting as a wicked smirk split onto his lips. That warm smile turned into an annoyed scowl as Ichigo moved to punch the blacksmith lightly in the arm.

"Not my fault I'm not built like a stone ogre! Seriously how did you get this...big.."Ichigo asked, his voice starting out strong and defiant before it was dwindling down to nothing but a whisper as his fingers groped and caressed the thick, defined muscle of Grimmjow's upper arm through the sleeve of his tunic. Cyan eyes narrowed as Grimmjow stared into dazed, honey brown. Though Ichigo was staring right back at him, Grimmjow knew the other didn't ___see _him. Ichigo was off in some fantasy, and the blacksmith would give anything in the world to find out just what was going on inside the other's head at that moment.

Those crystal blue pools were drawn to pink-stained lips when the other's tongue peaked out to wet them, Ichigo's light touch now drawing a line down his arm. It took all of his will power and some help from the Gods to restrain himself from tackling the boy down onto the worn fabric of his couch and kiss him stupid. Instead, he snatched the thin wrist up, bringing the merchant's son out of his stupor and a light cherry blush to spread across his cheekbones out of embarrassment. Diverting his gaze from those deep watery depths, Ichigo tried to yank his hand free, only Grimmjow held fast.

"What's the matte', Ichi? Afraid ta touch me?" Grimmjow's question had Ichigo's eyes widening as his head shot around so fast the bluenet was sure he'd heard something snap, that blush darkening considerably as it shot into his hair line.

"I-I'm...not..." Ichigo started to sputter out, only to have his voice catch in his throat when the blacksmith leaned forward, the tips of those unruly blue locks brushing against his forehead. There was a feral edge to the smirk that adorned the bluenet's face, and Ichigo tried fruitlessly to swallow the lump lodged in his throat.

"Then by all means..." Grimmjow's voice had taken on a rough edge, those bright blues darkening to a swirling azure, as he yanked Ichigo's arm forward to press the smaller hand against his chest, enjoying the way the other's breath hitched, "___continue._"

Grimmjow expected the boy to push away blushing a deep crimson. What he wasn't expecting was Ichigo's hand flattening against his chest, honey brown eyes falling to half mast as rosy lips parted just slightly. Ichigo's leg kicked out as he shifted closer still, forcing Grimmjow's gaze to pull away from that gorgeous face when one of the cups fell to the ground with a dull clunk, his eyes watching the rich wine, that had spilled, soak into his woven carpet.

Grimmjow stared at that dark burgundy liquid for a few moments before the gears inside his mind started clicking in place. Wine was a strong drink, even for him, and he could only imagine the effect it would have on the orange head six years his junior. Though he wasn't complaining.

___Not in the least._

Turning his attention back on the merchant's son, when the hand against his chest began moving ever so lightly, he found Ichigo worrying his lower lip with his teeth, brow furrowed as he gazed intensely at the small bit of couch still viewable between them. Tired of playing nice and letting Ichigo explore at his own pace, Grimmjow lifted his arm to wrap his hand around the back of Ichigo's neck, fingers playing with those bright sunburst locks. Tilting his head just a bit, it brought him closer to that inviting mouth that parted in surprise.

"G-Grimm?" Ichigo whispered in a breathless tone, and the sound of ___his _name rolling past those pink lips had the blacksmith letting out a pleased growl before closing that small gap with a dominating kiss. Ichigo jolted in initial surprise before his hand was curling into the front of the other's tunic, his lips parting when a slick tongue prodded for entrance.

There was no hesitation as the blacksmith slid his tongue across the back of perfect white teeth before moving deeper to explore the rest of that sweet tasting cavern, using his body strength to push Ichigo back onto the couch, hovering over him with his palms digging into the armrest on either side of the smaller man's head. Blunt nails dug into his chest through the fabric of his tunic, Ichigo's other hand sliding up his arm to grip at his shoulder.

Grimmjow would be lying if he said that this wasn't totally wrong, that it was alright for two men to be locked in such a manner, but he didn't give a flying fuck. His teeth nipped at the other's lower lip before they were crashing together in another fierce lip-lock. Every man had needs, and sometimes things just fell into place, and there was nothing to do but let it go through the motions with no worry of what would happen in the future. Right now, he had a gorgeous, fit male with beautiful sun-kissed, baby soft skin beneath him, and he couldn't help but let his hands slide underneath the other's forest green tunic to explore as much of that smooth skin as he could. Though he was usually able to control the wants and desires, ever since the first day the orange head had stepped foot in his shop, he'd had to suffer through restless nights filled with images of fiery orange hair and deep brown eyes, his days haunted by the living, breathing person.

When they broke apart, both panting for breath, their eyes hooded as they gazed each other, a silent message passed between them that had Grimmjow letting out a low, growling purr. Nuzzling against the crook of Ichigo's neck, he inhaled the scent of sweat and the smoke from the fires, nearly masking the other's musky natural scent. Nipping lightly at bronzed skin, his lips curled into a wide grin when the merchant's son let out a low groan.

"Ichigo," he husked into the other's ear, earning him a light gasp as his hands reached even further under that shirt, bunching the fabric against a toned abdomen as his fingers closed around a nipple in a hard pinch to emphasize his point, "you'd better stop me now." He could already feel the tightening against his trousers, the nearly inaudible whimper making his stomach pool with hot lava, and he ground down against the other instinctually, his fingers digging into the fabric of his couch.

Grimmjow was mildly surprised when he felt the other's arousal rubbing against his own, and he had to remind himself that he wasn't one to take advantage of someone like that. Though, when Ichigo's legs locked around his waist, keeping him pressed tight against the other, a hand fisting in the hair at the back of his head to yank him up as Ichigo kissed him feverishly, he was ready to throw his conscience off the roof of the highest building into a pack of rabies infested squirrels.

"And what if I don't want you to stop?" Ichigo pulled back just enough to speak, whispering those words against his lips, honey brown eyes intense as his grip tightened around the thatch of teal locks curled around his fingers.

___That. Was. It._

He could almost feel the metaphorical shackles of restraint breaking and falling from his wrists, using his new found freedom to snatch full lips in another rough kiss, all clashing teeth and tongue, Ichigo's arms locking around the back of his neck. Large, calloused hands ran down the other's sides, enjoying the slight tremble that worked through the smaller body as a quiet whimper passed through the kiss. Hooking his hands just underneath the curve of Ichigo's ass, Grimmjow used all of his strength to pull the boy up into his arms, carefully maneuvering off the couch.

It was a slow trek towards his bedroom, not wanting to chance dropping the orange head and ruin the mood, only he didn't quite make it that far. With the orange head clawing at his tunic, nearly ripping it in his haste to pull it off the blacksmith, he lost his control, slamming the other against the wall next to his bedroom door. Ichigo let out a low grunt, his head hitting the wall with a dull thud as his eyes fluttered a bit.

Latching onto that tan, swan like neck, Grimmjow dug his teeth in until the skin turned a deep reddish-purple. Long fingers stroked his hair as Ichigo let out a soft moan that went straight to his dick. Bucking his hips forward, the bluenet let out a deep growl as Ichigo's hips rolled against his, teasing him. Hands kneading the meat of that pert ass, he traced his lips up the other's neck to nip at his ear, using his foot to kick the door to his bedroom open.

Stepping into the room, Ichigo slowly unlocked his legs and slid down to plant his feet on the wooden floor, all the while yanking the bluenet's tunic up and over his head. Without the fabric covering that toned upper body, honey brown eyes were free to wander the expanse of exposed skin at his leisure and pleasure, his hands dancing over hardened muscle, trying to feel as much as he could before Grimmjow was pulling his shirt off.

Ichigo let out a sound between a gasp and moan as he was literally shoved down onto the bed, bouncing a few times as his hands clenched around navy blue sheets in anticipation for the predator currently standing at the foot of the bed, cyan eyes burning as they swept over his form. The next second, large hands were working his brown trousers and boots from his legs, both falling to the floor at the blacksmith's feet before he was leaning down to run calloused hands over long legs.

"So smooth..." Grimmjow mused aloud, loving the feel of that soft skin underneath his touch, kissing an inner thigh before giving it a slight nip which had Ichigo letting out a yelp. Trailing his lips up, he kissed the prominent bulge at the front of the orange head's underwear. Curling his fingers into the band of that cotton clothing, he pulled down, a malicious, predatorial grin splitting onto his face as the other's erection bobbed with it's new freedom before resting against the orange head's belly. Small beads of precum had bloomed at the tip and that grin turned wolfish as he bent his head to gather that creamy fluid onto the tip of his tongue.

A light gasp sounded above him, and he snapped his eyes up to find Ichigo trying to stay up on his elbows, chest heaving for breath as Grimmjow gave another, tentative lick. He could feel the orange head twitch, and he used his hands to keep those narrow hips down as he sucked the head into his mouth, making sure to dig his tongue through the slit.

"Nnngh...f-fuck..." Ichigo groaned out, his arms shaking and fingers clawing at the sheets as he hung his head. Fire spread through his body, the tiny tendrils of warmth ensnaring him and dragging him under their embrace. He could feel the blacksmith's molten gaze still watching him as he was sucked further into that moist heat. The pleasure was insane as the other began to move, and he curled his fingers into those rough teal locks, earning him a harsh suck and a rumbling growl that vibrated to his very core.

Very subtly, Grimmjow maneuvered him further up the bed, using those broad shoulders to urge his legs further apart, and Ichigo lost all grip on reality when the bluenet was suddenly sucking his balls into his mouth, rolling his tongue around before releasing them with a pop to trace his tongue along the prominent vein on the underside of his dick. He knew the man was teasing him, enjoying watching as he came undone, and he was doing a damn good job of it.

Ichigo was startled when three fingers tapped at his bottom lip, and he glanced down to find narrowed, cyan eyes practically glowing with an unspoken message that had him parting his lips to let his tongue flick teasingly over the tips of those digits. Honey brown eyes widened when those fingers shoved their way into his mouth, pinching the tip of his tongue, and making him whine out at the small amount of pain before the devil's tongue was distracting him as it swirled around the head of his cock.

Getting the hint, Ichigo set to work on slathering the calloused fingers in his mouth with saliva until they felt smooth against his tongue. A dark groan had him connecting gazes with the blacksmith as the man lifted off his cock to sneer at him, teeth bared before he bent his head to latch onto a bronzed inner thigh, turning that caramel skin various shades of purples and reds with abnormally sharp canines.

When Grimmjow practically yanked his fingers out of his mouth, Ichigo held his breath watching and waiting for what the man would do next. Letting go of his thigh, the bluenet was raining kisses up his leg, pausing to lave his tongue over a sharp hipbone before moving his way up to swirl that slick muscle around a nipple, coaxing it into hardness before giving it a nip. Unable to hold himself up any longer, Ichigo fell down onto the bed, the blacksmith following after him as he suckled on that pert little nub.

Long fingers delved into sky blue locks as Ichigo's head hit the pillows, neck arching as he yanked at those strands, biting onto his lower lip to try and quell the sounds bubbling in his throat. He wasn't able to keep them caged for long with the wet finger teasingly rubbing against his entrance, sliding in up to the first knuckle before pulling out, only to tease him all over again repeatedly.

"G-Grimm!" Ichigo gasped out, wiggling his hips a bit as he tugged harder at the other's hair, demanding ___more_. The blacksmith seemed to understand, lifting his head off of his nipple to snatch his lips in a nipping kiss as that finger completely found its way inside, making his head spin. There was a slight bit of discomfort, though with the other's tongue thrusting into his mouth in a mock of what that finger was doing, Ichigo couldn't care less.

One finger quickly became two, scissoring to force that tight passage wider, and Ichigo's vision blurred white when something deep inside was hit, and he broke the kiss to let out a breathy moan. Pressing his lips against the orange head's ear, Grimmjow growled out a low, "Nnn, fuck Ichi." as he slid in a third finger, pushing in all the way up to the third knuckle and curling to the left to caress that sweet spot. The action had Ichigo hunching forward, nails scraping at Grimmjow's skull as he yanked at his hair, letting out a warbled scream of pleasure as he squirmed.

Everything felt so hot, his lungs burning as he tried to gasp for air as those fingers continued to torment him, making his toes curl into the sheets. Hooded, dark cyan eyes stared down at him, gaze intense as he came undone. Ichigo's spine arched when Grimmjow put constant pressure against his prostate, licking his lips and tasting the salty tang of sweat that had accumulated over his body. It was maddening, and he knew he couldn't take much more before his entire world exploded.

"Grimm p-please...so cl-close..." Ichigo babbled out, his head turning side to side against the pillows, those bright orange locks splaying across the dark blue fabric as his eyes fluttered a bit. A throaty, heavy whine tumbled from his lips when the fingers stroking at his insides were suddenly ripped away in a violent manner that had his hips arching off the mattress. Dazed, hazy nut-brown eyes slid over when he felt the tips of the other's bangs gliding along his cheek, and his breath hitched at the dark, lust-filled look he was receiving when the blacksmith leaned down to brush their noses together.

The feel of those rough, calloused hands caressing his thighs had electric tingles working through Ichigo's veins. It drove him insane, the way Grimmjow was praising his body, and he wanted to return the favor. Tilting his head to the side, he let his lips brush over the bluenet's in the most fleeting of kisses, their breaths mingling as he bumped their noses together before Grimmjow was suddenly ensnaring him up in another passionate, spine curling kiss.

Groaning low in his throat, Ichigo let the tips of his fingers trace the curve of the other's collarbones, down over strong, muscled pecs, his palms brushing along hardened nipples, earning him a dark growling purr. The merchant's son felt intoxicated as the defined muscles of the blacksmith's abdomen rippled underneath his touch before his fingers were pulling at the man's black trousers.

The bed gave off a slight squeak when Grimmjow shifted to allow him easier access, nearly sucking his soul out straight out of his body as he deepened the kiss, and Ichigo's fingers hurriedly tore at the leather in his haste to push it off of strong legs. The blacksmith's legs kicked out to remove the fabric all the way, and Ichigo broke the kiss to throw his head back and moan when that rough, bare skin slid along his as Grimmjow joined him back on the bed. The blacksmith was all muscle and power, and it overwhelmed him in the best of ways as the other ground their bare erections together.

"___Ichigo._" Grimmjow growled against his ear as those large hands moved down his body to hook underneath his knees, forcing him to bend them as the man shifted in between them. Moaning softly in response, he arched against that hard body, locking his arms around the blacksmith's neck. Grimmjow bared his teeth as his eyes flared, and he let one of Ichigo's legs go, ready to spit in his hand when Ichigo was suddenly pushing at his chest, making him stumble and fall onto his back.

Those expressive cocoa eyes had darkened to an eerie black that made Grimmjow groan in approval when the orange head was suddenly clambering on to his knees slowly crawling over him. Those midnight eyes locked with his as a sweltering heat engulfed the head of his cock. "S-Shit...Ichi.." Grimmjow groaned out, his eyes closing and brow furrowing as that heat moved lower until he was fully engulfed. The quiet moan that vibrated against his dick had his hips bucking, nearly choking Ichigo who lifted his head just a bit until he'd settled back down. When that happened, Ichigo hollowed his cheeks, taking as much in as he could to make sure that it was wet and slick, swallowing the excess saliva that gathered in his mouth before releasing the thick member with a noisy pop. Grimmjow's hand ran through his hair, and he leaned into the gentle caress for a brief moment before Grimmjow was giving a harsh yank, snarling into his ear, "Hands and knees now."

Doing as he was told, Ichigo peaked over his shoulder to find Grimmjow slowly stalking onto his knees, behind him. Those rough hands kneaded the flesh of his ass before Grimmjow was pulling the cheeks apart. Ichigo let out a breathy gasp when something blunt and wet rubbed against his hole, making his hands clench into fists around the sheets, his head hanging slightly as he bit his lower lip.

"Fuck, ya look good like tha'." Ichigo heard Grimmjow grunt out behind him before the blacksmith was snapping his hips forward with no warning. Long fingers curled around his hips, keeping him in place as his walls clung around the intrusion, a small pained cry falling from his lips as he screwed his eyes shut. Tugging at the fabric, he tried to breathe through his nose, his shoulders trembling as he fought to stay upright. Grimmjow gave him a chance to relax, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles against his spine as he rocked his hips a bit, trying to coax that vice-like hole wider.

Blinking through the sweat that accumulated along his brow, Ichigo hunched his shoulders forward, finally gaining control over the pain spiking up his spine. As soon as he felt the boy relax, Grimmjow was pulling his hips back, snapping forward again with enough for to send Ichigo's torso crashing into the sheets, his cry of surprise muffled minutely as he buried his face into the mattress. A few more, slow and hard thrusts and Ichigo was pushing back against him, his head rolling to the side so he could let out a breathy, "M-More."

That command had a wicked grin splitting onto Grimmjow's mouth as his tongue traced over his teeth, his grip tightening around the smaller man's hips as he quickened the speed. The dirty sound of skin slapping against skin soon filled the room only to be drowned out by the orange head's cries of pleasure. Sweat fell into cyan eyes, making him blink in order to keep the gorgeous body beneath him in view. The sight of his dick sliding between those perfect, smooth cheeks, had his blood swimming with desire, his feet digging into the mattress for leverage as he snapped his hips forward just right, nailing the other's prostate and tearing a loud scream of pleasure from pretty pink lips.

"O-Ohhhhh God!" Ichigo buried his forehead against the cool sheets, gritting his teeth as he pleaded, "H-Harder! Nnn, fuck Grimm!"

The grin on the blacksmith's face turned wolfish as he leaned down to nip at the other's shoulder, rolling and bucking his hips to keep a near constant pressure on the boy's prostate until Ichigo was a withering, moaning mess beneath him. When the tight, velvet like walls suddenly clenched around him, he couldn't quite hold back the biting snarl as his pace increased, making the bed move with the force, reaching one hand around the grip the leaking, hard erection dangling freely between the orange head's legs. Rolling his thumb around the head before dragging down to the base where he gave a tight squeeze, he was granted with Ichigo clenching around him again.

"Nnn, G-Grimm...I'm g-gonna cum..." Ichigo whimpered out, his spine arching deliciously as he bucked into the blacksmith's hand. Digging his teeth into that smooth neck, Grimmjow licked away the salty sweat as he gave one particularly hard thrust just before he felt something sticky and warm drip onto his fingers as Ichigo let out a high-pitched wail, his voice cracking a bit as the force of his orgasm racked through his body, making everything tremble. That incredibly tight passage growing even tighter around his dick had Grimmjow's hips bucking with abandon, the coil in his gut bursting as white sparks flashed behind his eye lids as he threw his head back sprinkling sweat into the air.

Ichigo let out a tired moan as he wiggled his hips a bit, not used to feeling so full. A grimace twisted onto his face when the blacksmith pulled out, cum dripping down his thighs as he was suddenly spun around and into a lazy, passionate kiss. Grimmjow's lips slanted over his as he was moved onto his back, sighing happily at the cool feel of the sheets against his heated skin. Slitting his eyes open when they broke apart, Ichigo drowned in the sparkling blues right in front of him, barely registering the words growled out from above him.

"___Ready fer round two?_"

Seriously, this man was going to be the death of him.


	3. Underworld Seduction ShiroIchi

Egyptians worshiped many Gods, but none was more feared and honored than Anubis, a being half human and half jackal. Anubis aided in the mummification process and then watched over the dead from his temple deep in the belly of the Underworld. Fine, black sand spread out around the deathly white pyramid, the black obsidian path lined with hot, bright orange and red flames. That pathway led inside, past the two, large jackal statues carved from the smoothest obsidian, collars of gold lain around their necks. The pair rested upon white marble pedestals, surrounded by more of those flickering flames. Just beyond that lay the throne room, pools of the blackest of waters rippling and reflecting the fire that lay in the golden bowls filled with an oil of cinnamon, honey, and cypress grass.

Two jackals lay at the foot of the throne, cut from that same black obsidian, but unlike their predecessors, these two were alive, piercing gold eyes glowing against the black fur. Around their necks lay the same collars of gold, a sign of just how important they were. Anubis adored his pets, treating them finer than even his guards, it was part of the reason he took on their form when his duties called him from his home. There was only one thing, person rather, that the God revered more then his jackals. Ichigo Kurosaki, a sacrifice made in his honor, around a week ago, with hair the same shade of the fires that surrounded him, eyes a deep cocoa-brown that flashed gold when angered. It had startled the God at first, gaze traveling over unblemished, bronzed skin kissed by the hot Egyptian sun. When he'd met those eyes, burning with a rage as the human glared heatedly at him, Anubis had known.

___He had to have him_.

Instead of killing the boy, he'd drug the human down into the underworld. After bathing, Ichigo had been forced into a deep crimson shendyt, the color chosen by Anubis to compliment the tone of his skin. Skin tight gold bands wrapped around the human's ankles and upper arms. The pair around his wrists attached to the links of chain connected to the foot of the throne where the human knelt before the God, a dark scowl permanently lining his features.

Blazing, nut-brown eyes glared up at the God with a hate that burned deeper than the fiery pits of hell, long fingers curled into tight fists on the ground in front of his legs. There was once a time where Ichigo had believed like all others that Anubis should be honored, praised for the care and protection he provided but after a week, he'd had a change of opinion. Anubis was a vile, perverted excuse for a God that was as gorgeous as living sin that Ichigo despised.

Though the God exuded power, his body was toned and lithe, covered with skin of ivory. Long, snowy locks flowed over his shoulders till they just brushed the waistline of the black shendyt lined with sheer silver cloth, held in place by a belt carved from silver and onyx. His upper torso was bare, toned muscle pulled tight as he leaned back. Sharpened, black nails tapped against the armrest to his throne as lazy hooded gold on black eyes stared out into empty space. A slight smirk twitched at pale lips as an azure tongue toyed with sharp, pearly canines.

Ochre eyes narrowed as a deep, low growl rumbled in Ichigo's throat as he yanked at his chains, his scowl deepening when Anubis's gaze shifted to eye his kneeling form. Golden orbs twinkled with dark amusement as the God shifted against his throne, propping an elbow against his knee as he rested his chin against an open palm. Black nails tapped against a bone white cheek as Anubis flashed the human a wide grin.

"What's the matte', Ichi?" The God's distorted watery voice echoed around the room, filling Ichigo's ears and making the every hair on his body stand on end. It sent chilled shivers down his spine as he pulled harder against the chains, making them rattle.

"Release me!" He spat out, upper lip pulled back in a sneer when Anubis tilted his head back, letting out a nearly demonic cackle. Snow white locks rippled against his heaving chest as he gripped the armrests for support, and Ichigo let out a low growl of disapproval.

When the God finally regained his composure, he tilted his head to the side as he responded, "They wouldn't be a necessity if ya would stop tryin' ta run." His tone was taunting, making Ichigo's nails dig into his palms as his hands curled into fists.

"You can't keep me here!" Ichigo persisted, jolting back onto his ass when Anubis suddenly appeared before him, his presence looming as he glared down at the human. A pale hand curled into shaggy orange spikes forcing him up as the God bent down to press his lips against a tan ear.

"And where would ya go? There's far worse then me in the Underworld." Anubis hissed, nipping at the other's ear before letting him go. Ichigo crumpled into a heap at his bare feet, face turned to glare daggers up at him. Anubis only flashed a toothy grin as he turned to descend the few steps, calling over his shoulder, "Be a good boy while I'm gone, and I might give ya a treat."

With a wave of his hand, Anubis vanished in a cloud of black sand, and Ichigo suddenly found himself in the God's bedchambers, his body sinking into the black silk pillows while the chains reattached themselves to one of the marble pillars. Letting out a groan, Ichigo buried his face into one of the pillows, doing his best not to inhale the musky scent of the pale demon. After his anger had calmed to a simmering boil, Ichigo switched into a more comfortable position, his eyelids fluttering closed. There was nothing to do but sleep until the God showed his retched face again.

___He had to find away out of here._

* * *

When nut-brown eyes slitted open again, still hazy with sleep, Ichigo was startled to find himself laying against a cool slab of white marble. Lifting his groggy head a bit, he glanced around through the light steam that warmed the air, only to have his eyes widen when he spotted the pale God standing in the center of a large pool of water back to him as black nailed fingers sifted through his hair. The water rippled against his lower back, and Ichigo caught a flash of blue that had his brow furrowing in confusion as he sat up.

Lifting his hands up to rub the sleep from his eyes, Ichigo blinked before staring at the water, or more so the vibrant blue flowers that floated along the surface. Anubis picked one up, bringing it up to his nose as his eyes fluttered closed, a soft smile of bliss forming on his face. The serene, calm look on the God's face left Ichigo in a sort of daze, leaving him unprepared when gold on black eyes turned in his direction.

Before he could find his voice, Anubis was before him, and Ichigo could feel the heat flooding into his cheeks and sliding down the back of his neck. He couldn't seem to get his gaze to leave that pearly, steaming white skin covered in droplets of water, fully aware that the man was naked. Sputtering slightly, he went to move away, only to have Anubis grab his arm and pull him up onto his shaky legs. Unable to get his bearings, Ichigo stumbled into the other, his breath hitching in his throat as a deep chuckle rumbled against his cheek.

"Careful now, the floors a bit slippery." Anubis teased, pulling the human closer against him as he returned to the edge of the pool. Letting his fingers dance along the other's side, he smirked at the sharp intake of breath before his fingers were tugging the red shendyt free.

As soon as he felt that fabric loosen, Ichigo pushed back, eyes wide as he tried to bat the God's hands away. "W-Wha' are you doing?" He shrieked, face flushing a new shade of red as he tried to step back, only to have the cloth ripped from his waist. Gold on black eyes drank in his naked form as he tried to cover himself.

Without warning, Anubis snatched his wrist, pulling him into the warm water that made his skin tingle. Sinking down until his chin hit the water, Ichigo glowered at the God who merely smirked down at him as he slipped in. Ichigo kept a wary eye on the pale man as he lounged back in the water, hair splayed out around him and eyes closed, only to blink when soft, blue petals tickled his nose.

Lifting a hand up, Ichigo traced his fingers over the delicate flower. The center was a bright gold that he bent down to sniff at, only to hum in delight at the sweet, decadent scent that filled his senses. It was calming, his muscles relaxing as his eyes closed. That floral scent swirled around him, warming his body from the inside out. He wanted to surround himself with that scent, moving his arms to pull more of the flowers around him.

A few feet away, Anubis lifted his head, a devious smirk curling onto his lips as he eyed the human surrounded by around a dozen of the flowers. He wondered if Ichigo was even aware of the light pink dusting his cheekbones or the sweat that formed on his body, mixing with the water. Nudging one of the flowers near him out of his way, before slinking through the water towards the oblivious orange head.

Ichigo was in heaven, his mind a complete blank as he floated along. Hazy, nut-brown eyes slitted open when he felt cool hands rubbing at his shoulders, warm breath brushing against his ear. "They smell divine, don't they?" Anubis whispered against his ear, and Ichigo let out a breathy sigh when the God pulled him against his chest. He didn't even bother to fight back, the feel of that cool, slick skin amazing against his own.

"Mhmm, what are they?" He whispered curiously, watching the God lift one of the flowers up out of the water. Those soft petals tickled against his lower lip, making him chew at the skin as he rested his head against the other's shoulder.

"Blue lotus lilies," Anubis murmured, tracing his lips over the human's neck as he inhaled the scent from the flowers against that bronzed skin. He didn't speak it aloud, in fear of startling the orange head out of his stupor, but that smell effected his body in much the same way as Ichigo's. The lotus flower was a form of aphrodisiac, the mere smell enough to put one into a daze. Were it to be drank or eaten, the effects would increase tenfold till one's body was entirely consumed by lust. Not even the Gods were immune to its abilities, and Anubis was having a hard time restraining himself. He'd meant to use the flowers to loosen the fiery orange head up, but it was having its toll on his body as well.

A fluttery sigh left pink lips as Ichigo lifted a hand, tangling his fingers in long winter locks to bring them to his nose. "Mmm, I can smell them on you..." He drawled out, his voice taking on a husky edge as he turned in the water to look the God dead in the eyes.

Anubis let out a low, rumbling groan at the swirling lust he found in those ochre eyes, his own widening when lips brushed against his own before Ichigo's head was buried against his neck. He could feel the orange head's erratic pulse thrumming against his chest as the other moved closer until even the water couldn't pass between them. Pale arms wrapped around the mortal's shoulders, holding him there as petal soft lips rained light kisses over his neck.

When Anubis went to pull the human away to gaze into those eyes and ask him a question, his brain malfunctioned when those lips were suddenly on his own in a demanding, passionate kiss as Ichigo's fingers delved into his hair massaging at his scalp. Startled wide, gold on black eyes stared into the face of the other, the way his brow furrowed intensely as if he were confused to why he'd done such a thing as to kiss the God, but couldn't will his body to stop. It would seem the flowers had a stronger effect on the human than he'd first thought.

Letting his eyes flutter closed, Anubis slanted his lips over the inviting pink ones pressed against his own, swiping his tongue across the other's bottom lip. There was a bit of resistance before the orange head was parting his lips, allowing the God entrance. The quiet moan that passed between their mouths had Shirosaki hands lowering to run along the other's warm back as the human's tongue curled shyly with his own. He could feel the muscles, pulled taut with tension as his fingers danced along bronzed skin, Ichigo fighting with himself internally, though the flower seemed to being doing its job quite nicely, and Anubis wasn't going to give the orange head a chance to come up from his lust-drunk daze.

Rolling his hips just slightly, a grin split onto his lips when Ichigo broke the kiss to let out a breathy mewl, burying his head against a pale chest as his hands dug into the God's shoulders. Anubis could feel the telltale sign of the other's half erect dick rubbing against his own, and he rolled his hips again, forcing Ichigo to bite into his bottom lip to stop anymore embarrassing sounds.

"Nnn..w-wha'?" Ichigo managed to mumble out, his voice rough with a desire he couldn't control as pale hands dipped beneath the water to cup his ass, pulling him closer. The action left him breathless, his face lighting scarlet. He had no control of his body, and his mind was so thickly clouded with lust that he couldn't form a rational thought.

"Shhh, Ichi." Anubis hushed against his ear, the light brush of those pale lips against his skin making his entire body tingle and his toes curl. Part of him knew he shouldn't allow the God this close, but he wanted more, so much more.

With those hands kneading the meet of his ass, Ichigo was unaware of the God moving until his back was pressed against the edge of the pool. Hooded, dark brown eyes lifted to gaze into that burning gold, only to have his soul sucked out in another searing kiss that had him wrapping his legs around a slim, pale waist. The new position had heat pooling in his groin when that bare, sensitive skin touched and he bucked his hips, begging silently for more friction. His heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest, nipping at a snowy bottom lip when a finger traced the cleft of his ass before delving between the cheeks.

Blunt teeth dug into a pale shoulder when that finger slid up to the first knuckle inside, his eyes scrunching closed as a whimper sounded in his throat. That finger moved teasingly in and out before moving further, and his teeth broke skin when it slid all the way in. A coppery tang hit the tip of his tongue as warm blood filled his mouth, his legs locking tight around the other's waist.

Anubis let out a low groan, slowly slipping another finger inside that tight heat before scissoring them. He was in a hurry to finally take his sacrifice, consume him entirely, but he knew that he needed to be gentle. It was highly unlikely the young mortal had been with anyone, man or woman before, and he didn't want to scare him away.

Removing his fingers, Anubis smirked at the slightly defeated whine that fell from Ichigo's lips, making sure the mortal could stand on his own feet before he suddenly fell to his knees, fully submerging in the water.

A startled scream flew from Ichigo's lips, eyes wide as they stared down, hands gripping at the other's hair as white hot heat spread through his body. A devious tongue traced along the underside of his dick before he was sucked back inside that moist mouth. Ichigo's voice caught in his throat when those fingers suddenly plunged back inside, and he could feel his legs wobbling as he fought to stay standing.

Reaching behind him, Ichigo's hands slid against the water-slicked marble, arms locked tight as Anubis bobbed his head. He could feel the coil in his gut threatening to burst when another finger was added, those deft appendages curling to brush along something that had white star-bursts blocking out his vision. A scream left his lips, waves of pleasure crashing against his core. He couldn't hold it in any longer, releasing into the other's mouth, hips bucking uncontrollably as his head flew back. Anubis gave a harsh suck, drinking up all he had to offer before letting him go.

Ichigo watched through slitted eyes as the God resurfaced, only to close when those petal soft lips sealed over his own in a burning kiss. It was quick, and when they broke apart, Anubis rested their foreheads together as he breathed out, "I-Ichi..."

The way the God whispered his name had Ichigo's dick twitching as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. He didn't care anymore, wanted nothing more than for Anubis to take him completely as his fingers threaded through that long hair. "P-Please...d-do it.." He murmured against the other's lips, eyes shooting wide when he was suddenly pushed away and turned around.

A grunt fell from his lips as Anubis kicked his legs apart before the God was molding against his back. "This wha' ya wan', Ichi?" Anubis hissed as his fingers curled against a sharp hip, nails digging into his skin as his other hand guided his erection to rub against the mortal's entrance.

Ichigo bit his lip as he nodded, eyes snapping closed as tears gathered in the corners when Anubis snapped his hips forward without warning. He felt so full, painfully so as his fingers clawed against the marble floor. Anubis waited, whispering for him to relax as he rubbed soothing circles over his hips. It took a few minutes, but he was finally able to force his muscles to loosen, and he wiggled his ass some.

That was all the God needed before black nails were digging into his hips as he pulled all the way out before snapping his hips forward again. Water splashed around them, Ichigo's chest digging into the edge of the pool as Anubis started a rough, fast pace, forcing his dick to harden anew. A rather loud moan fell from his lips at the feel of that smooth stone rubbing against his erection as he was pounded into. When Anubis changed the angle, hips rolling slightly to the left Ichigo was reduced to a moaning, withering mess when the other brushed against his prostate.

"Nnn...R-Right there...Oh f-fuuuuck!" Ichigo cried out, one of Anubis's hand snaking up his torso to pinch at a hardened nipple as he continued to thrust into him with abandon.

"That's it, Ichi..," Anubis groaned out, those velvet, clingy walls sucking him in as he nipped at a flushed ear, "Scream fer me." Giving a quick, hard snap of his hips, he relished in the cry that fell from the mortal's lips. He wasn't expecting it to go this far, but hell if he was complaining. Lowering his lips to suck and nip at the other's shoulder, he picked up the speed, droplets of water splashing against his cheek. Ichigo's cries rang through the room, and Anubis let out a dark hiss when the other clenched around him.

"Yes, of God yes! Ha-ah-rder!" Ichigo moaned, neck arching as he bucked back against the other. He was too far gone to care about how whorish he sounded, already feeling that coil tightening in his gut. Anubis bit into his shoulder hard as he complied, thrusts reaching an inhuman speed. One well placed thrust pressed the head of his dick against his prostate, and Ichigo saw white as his world exploded for the second time.

A low, dark growl filled his senses as Anubis continued to thrust into him a few more times before slamming his hips flush against his ass, and Ichigo let out a tired moan at the feeling of warm cum filling him up.

The two remained like that, connected as one as they tried to catch their breaths before Anubis pulled out, curling his fingers around the mortal's chin as he tilted his head to seal their lips in a lazy, passionate kiss. A purr rumbled in his throat when Ichigo responded feverently.

Slowly maneuvering the orange head around, Anubis lifted the boy into his arms, lips still locked as he left the pool, bare feet padding across the floor to his bedchambers. Laying Ichigo down onto the soft pillows, he dried the other off as best as he could before pulling a blanket over his form before laying down next to him. Immediately, Ichigo rolled over, linking his arms around the God as he buried his face against the crook of the pale neck. Anubis didn't even bother chaining the boy up, letting his eyes flutter closed as he joined the mortal in sweet slumber.

* * *

Sore. Fuck, he'd never felt so sore in his life, but in a blissful sort of way. His bones had melted, and he snuggled closer to the warm body next to him. Opening his eyes slowly, he took in the peaceful, sleeping face of Anubis and couldn't stop the silly grin from spreading across his lips before hiding his blushing face against the other's chest.

He couldn't believe they'd done that, the blush spreading down his neck and chest as images and memories of that intense pleasure wracked his brain. Ichigo was startled out of his memories when the body next to him shifted, and he lifted his head to watch Anubis lift a hand up to run through his hair as his eyes opened. Confused gold stared into brown for a brief moment before a small smile curled onto pale lips, and the God leaned closer to press a chaste kiss against the corner of his mouth.

"Thought fer sure ya'd 'ave run.." Anubis murmured sleepily against his lip, and Ichigo swore his face erupted in flames. He hadn't even noticed the chains were missing.

"I-I.." He sputtered, only to have pale lips sealing over his, silencing him with a sweet kiss. It wasn't like the one's they shared last night, this one held so much emotion that Ichigo felt as if he were drowning in the other.

When they broke apart, Anubis nuzzled his neck, whispering out a husky, "Mine." Ichigo's eyes widened briefly before his gaze softened, and he lifted a hand to pet snowy white locks.

Well, it wasn't like he had anywhere else to go, and though he refused to say it out loud, the pale demon was growing on him...

"Yours.." he mumbled under his breath, hoping against hope that Anubis hadn't heard him, though the deep purr had him thinking otherwise.


	4. Nightmare ShiroIchi

**Warning! Warning! Warning! If you haven't read this story before, you NEED to know that it is very very dark and contains rape. Read at your own risk! **

The dreary, bland halls of Hogyoku Mental Asylum were deathly silent in the midnight hour. The flickering, florescent lights hanging from the ceiling made the stark white walls nearly unbearable to look at, that light bouncing off of the large steel doors that housed the asylum's odd array of occupants. Each time a criminal managed to weasel their way into an insanity plea, they were brought to Hogyoku to live out the rest of their days. It was a highly secured place, resting on top of a hill and surrounded by a ten-foot high wall topped with electrically charged barbed wire.

Even though most of the occupants were criminals, a few were cases that were too dangerous for the mental hospitals open to the public. There was no escaping Hogyoku. Once you were behind those walls, there was no getting out. Only the workers were allowed to come and go as they pleased, although the head doctor, Urahara Kisuke, chose to remain at the asylum. As soon as lock down hit, ten o'clock sharp, while the orderlies were making their rounds and delivering medications, he would retire to the basement where the high security patients were held.

Ten doors lined the large circular area, each brandishing their number in bold, red paint. From the white desk that sat in the center of the room, each door could be seen, while the security cameras placed inside each room would allow visual behind those thick plates of steel.

Urahara sighed as he lowered himself into the black leather chair, kicking his feet up onto the top of the desk as gray eyes scanned over the monitor, observing each room with a critical eye. His gaze paused on Patient Zero, a young man who'd come to the asylum around six months ago. Since he'd been there, the tally of violent outbursts had reached the double digits, closing in on triple. Anytime someone would get too close, say something wrong, or even moved in a certain way, it would set the fiery orange haired male into a fit. The doctor was still unable to figure out what exactly was wrong with Patient Zero, or rather, Ichigo Kurosaki, but he was determined to find out.

A sudden movement in Zero's room caught the blonde doctor's attention, making him straighten in his seat as he watched the young orange head pace the length of the padded room he had been placed in, arms hugged close to his sides by the straight jacket restricting his movement. Urahara had had to place him in the constricting cloth prison when he'd lashed out at one of the orderlies who had been trying to administer his medication.

Zero looked tense as he continued to pace, head hung low and bare feet dragging across the padded floor. There was a stiffness in his shoulders that had Urahara cocking a blonde brow as the orange head came to a stop, leaning heavily against the wall before sinking to the ground in one fluid movement, bringing long legs as close to his chest as he could as he placed his forehead against his knees.

"What is going on with you, Kurosaki?" Urahara muttered, leaning back in his chair to get a better look at the door with a large zero printed on the front, a deep frown marring his face.

* * *

"___They don't understand us! Teach them a lesson they'll never forget!"_

"___Kill them! Kill 'em all!"_

"___Their blood would be delicious, don't you want a taste?"_

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Ichigo's voice trembled as he tried to block out the voices ringing inside his head. Dulled, honey brown eyes clenched tightly closed as he bit into his bottom lip, hoping that the pain would drive those voices away. His entire body trembled as he fought for the last bit of control on his mind. It was never ending, every single day since his mother's death, those voices had begun to assault his mind. Ichigo knew very well why he had been locked away, his father unable to handle his sudden outbursts anymore. He didn't blame the older man, even he wouldn't want to deal with himself.

"___You've gotten weak, King."_ Ichigo's body stiffened at the distorted voice that had joined the others, a distinct cackle ringing against his eardrums. His heart thundered in his chest, eyes snapping wide open, his pupils dilating with fear as they scanned over the padded room. No, not him, anyone but him!

Backing himself into a corner, the orange head pressed back as far as he could, hoping to sink into the padding as that cackle became more defined. Horror washed over his body like a bucket of ice cold water as he tried to gasp for air. ___"Does your horse need ta teach ya 'nother lesson, eh Kingy?" _Those words were whispered against his ear, tickling the fine hairs at the nape of his neck as a cool breath washed over his skin. Trembling, breath hitching in his throat, Ichigo shied away from the icy feeling of fingertips brushing over his cheek.

"N-No! Go away!" Ichigo cried out, struggling against the straight jacket as he closed his eyes, a small whimper of fear escaping his lips. Biting down on his lower lip harder, he winced when he pierced skin, the copper tang of blood hitting the tip of his tongue, "Y-You're not real!"

The fingers caressing his skin softly grabbed his chin hard, yanking his head around. Ichigo refused to open his eyes, his entire body trembling as he tried to cage the noises bubbling up from his throat. ___"Look at me, King." _Ichigo made a small noise of refusal as he closed his eyes tighter, his arms flexing against the straps of his straight jacket. The hand around his chin gripped harder, and he could feel the cool breath wafting over his face as the other hissed out, "___Look at me!"_

One, glassy brown eye cracked open, just enough to meet the furious gold on black eyes mere inches away from his own. A wicked grin split onto pale lips as the hand around his chin loosened just enough to trace over his bloodied bottom lip. ___"That's a good boy." _The pale copy of his own persona cooed, cocking his head to the side as he brought his hand back to lick away the blood from his thumb with an azure stained tongue. A dark glint flashed in those liquid gold eyes that had Ichigo gulping as he stared at his own personal demon.

Shirosaki had been the first of the many voices to appear in his head. It had been the day of his mother's death, the murder leaving the hysterical seven year old laying in a pool of her blood. Ichigo could still remember the cold feel of his mother's hand against his own small one, the lifeless look to her eyes as he tried to nudge her awake. He'd just laid his head against her chest and closed his eyes when that distorted voice had appeared for the first time. ___"Che, get up, King! I won't allow ya ta be weak!"_

From then on, it had only gotten worse. Ichigo had managed to get through the rest of elementary and middle school without much problem, Shirosaki's voice the only one he had to tune out. It wasn't until the start of high-school, after the near death of a close friend, Rukia Kuchiki, that he'd finally snapped. He was supposed to be with her that day, but he had been running late. It was his fault that she had been left to wait alone, with little protection against the men who had eventually raped her, nearly killing her.

After that, his sanity snapped like some brittle twig. Suddenly Shirosaki's wasn't the only voice pulsing against his mind. It became too difficult of a task to suppress them all, and Ichigo had slowly withered away into an anxious, jumpy parody to his former self. He would lash out for no reason, yanking at his hair and screaming at the top of his lungs. His father, Isshin, had taken him to numerous psychiatrists, which had been a complete waste of time. They couldn't figure out what was wrong, and Ichigo didn't feel like sharing.

In the end, Isshin had taken all he could, finally caving and shipping his only son off to Hogyoku Mental Asylum in hopes that he would get the care he needed. But, not even the heavily guarded walls could keep the creature in his mind from escaping and dragging him down to hell.

Unlike the other voices, the pale demon would appear before him, taking on his form and twisting it into a sadistic, evil creature who thoroughly enjoyed causing him pain. From the tips of those snowy white tresses, each spike laying just the same as his, to the strong curve of his jaw and sharp nose. Even his body was the same, well from what Ichigo could see with no desire to venture further. Though they looked the same, Shirosaki was pale, derived of all color. Then there were those eyes, glowing suns of gold surrounded by the inky black night, glimmering with something dark and twisted.

A feral grin curved onto pale lips as the hand around his chin slid down to lock around his throat. Honey brown eyes shot wide in surprise when he was shoved back against the padded wall, the grip around his throat crushing around his windpipe. Pale lips seized his as Shirosaki's grip tightened, blunt teeth digging into Ichigo's lower lip, forcing a low whine from him.

Trying to turn his head, Ichigo began to squirm, feet kicking out as his airway began to close up, leaving him lightheaded and dizzy. Just before nut-brown eyes rolled into the back of his head, Shirosaki released him, making Ichigo wheeze at the sudden intake of oxygen, his head pounding. The other voices were oddly silent as always when Shirosaki was around, leaving just him and the demon. Orange lashes fluttered as he closed his eyes, hoping that he fall unconscious, and the demon would just disappear.

"___Runnin' away, King? Ya really 'ave gotten weak, haven't ya?" _A dark, sultry whisper breezed into Ichigo's ear, making all the hair on his body stand on end. Sharp teeth latched onto the lobe, tugging harshly and making Ichigo cry out, his eyes watering at the pain. A dark, taunting chuckle spread across his skin as Shirosaki broke away, moving to look his captive in the eye. "___What's wrong, King? Do I scare ya that much?" _The pale copy of himself taunted, running a hand through orange tresses in a mock soothing manner. Pale lips closed in on his again, making his breath hitch as hooded, gold on black eyes locked with his. When Ichigo shied away, pushing the back of his head into the soft padding, the pale demon only grinned, purring, "___Good. Ya should be scared. After all, I do love those frightened screams ya make."_

Ichigo's heart lurched into his throat as a pale hand snaked down his body to cup his dick through the flimsy white scrubs that were mandatory in the asylum. Curling his toes, he bit his lip, trying to hold back the shaky groan bubbling in his throat as Shirosaki continued to pet him. He couldn't fight it, watery brown eyes going wide when his dick began to harden under the monster's touch.

"S-Stop...please..." Ichigo murmured, his voice hoarse and raspy. Shirosaki only cackled, bending down to drag his teeth over the other's lightly tanned neck.

"___Now why would I wanna do tha'?" _Shirosaki chuckled, and Ichigo jolted when icy fingers slipped beneath the elastic band to his pants, ___"Mmm, already hard? Yer such a masochist, Ichi." _Pale, black nailed fingers pinched the head of his dick through his boxers, making Ichigo cry out sharply as his hips bucked out of reflex.

"N-No...Go a-away!" The orange head pleaded, his head thrashing from side to side as those pale fingers continued down to wrap around the base of his length, squeezing harshly and forcing a soft whine from his lips. Ichigo couldn't keep them at bay anymore, saline water spilling onto his cheeks as his lower lip trembled. He hated this. Hated how Shirosaki never listened and just took what he wanted. Hated how he was unable to fight back, even without the straightjacket. He felt like a small child when his paledoppelganger appeared, completely overwhelmed and vulnerable.

"___That's it Ichi, keep screamin' for me. Mmm, turns me on ya lil' slut." _Shirosaki's taunting tone had him nearly whimpering as pleading golden-brown eyes glared up at the hallucination hovering over him. That was all Shirosaki was, a very real hallucination that only he could see, hear, ___feel_. No one else was forced to succumb to the evil demon, that torment left for him alone.

An azure stained tongue ran along his cheek, licking up the tears still spilling freely down his cheeks. Ichigo's entire body trembled when Shirosaki suddenly pulled away, and he yelped when chilled fingers curled around his ankle, pulling him down onto his back hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Before he had a chance to kick out and scramble away, Shirosaki had already removed his pants, tying them around his ankles to better restrain him.

Ichigo couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his lips as he squirmed, gaze never leaving the pale demon who'd dug his nails into tan thighs, dragging them down hard enough to leave multiple, bloody lines. Shirosaki's tongue flicked out, tracing up each cut to gather up the crimson liquid, humming in delight as those molten gold orbs never left his.

Sharp teeth dragged across the underside of his cock before nipping at the head, making Ichigo clench his eyes closed as a whine filled the air from the sudden pain. That whine turned into a moan that he couldn't hold back when pale lips sealed over the mushroom head, that vile tongue digging into the slit. Shirosaki was toying with him, teasing him as if testing how much he could take before he snapped. His mind was already spinning, body aching and on fire, but he knew the other wasn't close to being done. Shirosaki was a sadist, and he was the demon's personal masochistic toy.

"Nnngh...p-please..." Ichigo whispered out, biting down hard on his tongue as Shirosaki sucked more into that sinful, moist mouth of his while black nails proceeded to make crescent shaped cuts along his thighs. He knew they would scar over, always there to remind him, though no one else would even be able to comprehend let alone see. He knew there was pain, could feel it licking at his skin, but it only made him cry out, bucking his hips as Shirosaki growled around his dick.

Liquid gold eyes burned as the albino gazed up at him, and Ichigo shivered at the sadistic glee that made those orbs practically glow. Shirosaki slowly withdrew from his cock, leaving him to pant in much needed oxygen as he tried to fight down the rosy blush threatening to stain his cheeks. Fuck, why did he allow Shirosaki this much power over him?

Shirosaki, seeming to notice the complete helplessness to his gaze, nipped at a tan thigh before murmuring against the skin, "___Givin' in so soon, Kingy? Che, there's no fun it tha'! C'mon fight me, lash out! Destroy! Can't ya feel it? Tha' delicious, satisfying urge to kill swimmin' through your veins? Cuz I can feel it, King. Oh can I ever, and it's so mouth-watering and orgasmic..." _Shirosaki drawled, cupping his balls and squeezing harshly, making Ichigo practically yell at the sudden jolt of painful pleasure.

A soft sob fell from pink lips as he screwed his eyes shut, trying his best to block the demonic cackle pulsing against his eardrums. He kept hoping someone would come save him, though he knew no one could. Shirosaki was only a figment of his imagination, a fucked up imagination at that, but nevertheless, he was there.

Ichigo let out a low grunt when his body was suddenly flipped over, icy fingers curling around his hips and yanking him back onto his knees with his ass in the air. The side of his face dug into the padded floor as he slitted teary eyes open to stare at the adjacent wall. The soft, almost gentle touch caressing his backside had him letting loose a soft moan, only to yelp in surprise when a hard smack hit his skin, making it burn. Another smack had him trying to squirm away, which only resulted in more until the sound of skin slapping skin drowned out even his loud cries and pleads to stop.

"___Fuck, I love the noises ya make! C'mon Ichi cry out for me!" _Shirosaki exclaimed giddily, digging his nails into the meat of Ichigo's ass. The orange head's shoulders sunk to the floor, spine curving in almost a painful way as small, breathy whimpers passed rosy lips. This seemed to please Shirosaki who moved his hands to spread apart the other's cheeks, running his tongue along the crack of that pert as until he got to that tight, virgin entrance.

Pale lips curved up into a grin that would make the Joker proud, baring his teeth as he eyed that little pucker before swiping his tongue across it. The light gasp that fell from his captive's open mouth had him doing it again and again until the other was pushing against his face, begging with his body for some kind of penetration. Not being one to deny, Shirosaki leaned back on his haunches, observing his handiwork before plunging three black nailed fingers in as far as they could go.

"Arrrgh! N-No! S-Stop!" Ichigo screamed, his voice cracking as he struggled to get away from the pale demon who only looped a strong arm around his waist to keep him in place. Warm and wet blood stained those pale fingers, a natural lubricant that made his fingers slide in and out of the other's entrance with ease. Ichigo was only able to cry out as Shirosaki pressed against his back, purposefully missing his prostate.

"___Mmmm...fuck, Ichi! Such a good lil' whore, I'm practically drippin' with excitement!" _Shirosaki husked out as he bit hard into the back of Ichigo's neck, exuding his dominance over his host. The pained whimper that responded to him had him biting down hard enough to break skin, warm blood pooling in his mouth, as he finally let the tips of his fingers brush over that sweet spot.

"Nnngh...s-shit..." Ichigo mumbled, rolling his head to bury his mouth against the padded floor, trying to quiet the moan bubbling in his throat as his entire body went rigid. That small amount of pleasure had his mind swallowed in a dense fog that he couldn't seem to crawl out of. It cut his oxygen supply in half, but he didn't care. He'd rather suffocate then give Shirosaki the pleasure of knowing that he was enjoying it.

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief when Shirosaki withdrew his fingers, cringing at the wet, sticky feeling sliding down his thighs. Behind him, the pale demon sat back, licking his bloody fingers as his golden eyes swam with a perverse gleam.

Once he'd finished cleaning the digits, Shirosaki crawled onto his knees behind the orange head, pale hands stroking the curve of the other's ass almost lovingly as he murmured, "___Imma teach ya a very important lesson, King so pay attention. Violence always wins, while a weak for like ya, well you're just a steppin' stone."_

A black nailed hand slid into the black pants he wore, opposite of his King's just like everything else, pulling the thick, pale skinned dick from its confines. The head glistened against the florescent lighting, copious amounts of precum staining his fingers as he gave a languid stroke. The sight of the orange head, paralyzed by the fear that gripped him had his dick pulsing with the desire to be buried inside the other. He'd never gone this far, only spooking his poor lil' King with his haunting voice and fleeting touches, but since Ichigo had been placed in this hell hole, he'd gotten weak. It was time to bring that fire back, ___anyway possible._

Positioning himself against the other's backside, Shirosaki wove a hand into orange locks, pulling Ichigo's head back so he could look into those nut-brown eyes as he snapped his hips forward. Ichigo's eyes shot wide, pupils dilating, and mouth open in an ear-piercing scream that had Shirosaki's toes curling.

"___Fuuuuck, King! Gimme more!" _He cooed greedily, lapping his tongue across the wound at the back of Ichigo's neck as he shoved his face back into the ground. The padding muffled the orange head's screams minutely as he started a back-breaking speed. Roughly pounding into the torn, abused hole he cackled gleefully as his fingers dug into that tan ass.

The sick, disgusting squelching sound of Shirosaki's dick sliding in and out of his hole had fresh tears falling from Ichigo's cheeks as he bit into his lower lip. He really tried to hold in the noises his body wanted to make, unable to do so when Shirosaki slammed forward hard, pushing deep inside and abusing his prostate. Ichigo's cock, that had been dangling limply between his legs, began to harden anew as Shirosaki pounded his prostate to dust.

"A-Ah...mor-..." Ichigo clamped his mouth shut, horrified that he'd just been about to ask the pale demon for ___more_. Shirosaki was making him sick, warping his mind. The hard grip on his ass, black nails digging into the skin was enough pain to keep him slightly rooted as Shirosaki's thrusts became quicker, more rough.

"___Jesus, yer so tight, King! Shoulda done this a lot sooner!" _Shirosaki babbled behind him, voice hoarse as one of his hands slid around the orange head's body to grab his cock. Ichigo let out a needy, whiny moan that had him screwing his eyes shut in disgust as his hips bucked into that sinful touch. "___Mmm, ya like that don't ya, Kingy? You'll like this more..."_

Falling back, Shirosaki drug Ichigo up into a sitting position, hands hooked underneath his thighs as he forced the orange head to bounce in his lap. The sudden change of movement had the albino thoroughly abusing his prostate, and without the floor to quiet them, Ichigo's ragged screams of pleasure pierced the air around them, making Shirosaki smirk as he rested his chin against the orange head's shoulder.

"Oh G-God! Please...s-so close...make it s-stop!" Ichigo cried out, back arching against the pale demon as his arms struggled against the straps to his straightjacket. An azure tongue licked up the side of his neck before teeth were biting into the skin just as Shirosaki slammed him down harshly.

That was all it took, the nearly painful pressure on his prostate his undoing. Creamy streams of cum shot into the air as he screamed himself hoarse, leaning his head back as honey brown eyes rolled into his skull. The wicked grin that tainted pale lips soon morphed into a leer as that tight hole gripped around him, sucking his dick in.

With a guttural growl, Shirosaki released into the spent, abused orange head before pulling him off his dick to shove him stomach first back onto the ground. Cum mixed with the blood spilling out from the now twitching hole, staining tan skin a lovely pink color. The same color stained his dick and he gathered some up on his fingertips before sucking them into his mouth.

Bending down, Shirosaki curled his hand into Ichigo's hair, yanking the other's ear close to his lips as he husked out, ___"Yer such a good lil' slut. Better shape up, King or I'll be back, and next time...I won't be so gentle." _The quiet groan was all he needed to know Ichigo had heard him, shoving the other's head forward before leaning back. Giving the abused from of his King one last glance, Shirosaki slowly began to dissolve. He'd allow Ichigo to heal, for now at least.

* * *

Kisuke jolted from the paperwork he'd been going through, Zero's file to be exact when he heard a scream that had his blood running cold. Gray eyes lifted towards the direction of that sound, his face paling when he noticed what door it came from. The blonde doctor's eyes darted to the screen displaying Zero's room, the sight that met him, making his chair fly backwards as he stood up. Zero had managed to get himself into a corner, body convulsing as he banged his head against the wall behind him, those chilling screams spewing from his mouth that looked like it was dripping blood.

Long fingers pressed the small red button on the doctor's desk, sounding the alarms. Red lights flashed as he hurriedly made his way over to Zero's door, swiping his key-card into a slot. The steel door slid open with a hiss, and he darted inside, immediately rushing to the orange head's side. Leaning forward, he pressed his fingers against the young man's neck, checking his pulse only to frown at how rapid it was. Up close, he could tell Zero had bit into his bottom lip, which accounted for the blood, but he didn't know what had made the kid freak out.

As soon as he'd touched Zero, the patient had gone still, the only sounds coming from him a few soft whimpers. Lifting the other's chin up, Kisuke flitted a small flashlight over the other's eyes, noting how dilated they looked, along with their off color. Instead of that warm brown, cold metallic gold stared back at him.

"Ichigo? Can you hear me?" Kisuke questioned hesitantly as he lowered the flashlight, grabbing a cloth from the pocket in his lab-coat to try and wipe some of the blood away from the other's chin.

"___King's not here right now."_

Kisuke paused at the distorted voice that came forth when the orange head moved his mouth, his brows furrowing. That wasn't Ichigo's voice. Even though the orange head rarely spoke, he'd remember if it sounded so evil, so cruel.

"Oh? And who are you?" He questioned, starting to get an inkling to what was happening to the orange head. Zero lifted his head, resting it against the padding as an insane grin curled onto his lips.

"___Me, doc? Well I'm your worst nightmare."_


	5. Contract with the Devil IchiShiro

A cold, icy breeze swept through the streets of Karakura, sending an eerie chill that seeped deep into the bone for anyone who happened to come across its path. It sent one shivering, the fine hairs at the back of the neck raising as goose-bumps appeared on any exposed flesh. Felt as if the icy fingers of death were dragging along one's skin, digging those boney appendages deep into the soul and yanking. What little breathing was capable turned into tiny puffs of condensed air that glowed in the moonlight. It was like nothing Shirosaki had felt before, that cold ensnaring his lungs as it wrapped and danced around him. The park bench under him felt like a block of ice, chilling to the point that his legs burned.

Wrapping his arms tightly around himself, he hunched over as much as he could, trying to stay warm. He had nowhere else to go; no home, no family, no relationship, ___nothing_. Hadn't for six long weeks. Being fired from his job was only the icing on the cake, a batter mixed with an eviction notice, a bad break-up, and the death of his only living relative left. He literally had nothing but the park bench he slept on every night and the clothes on his back; a pair of ripped, too big for his slim body blue jeans barely held up by a frayed leather belt, and a holey, tight long sleeved red pull-over. Sometimes he wished he could make it all go away, make everything disappear.

Lifting his hands up to his mouth, Shirosaki blew lukewarm air onto the appendages, trying fruitlessly to keep them from going numb. All it did was send pins of pain that felt like tiny icicles down his fingers. Narrowed, liquid gold eyes swept over the darkened park. The place was deserted this close to midnight, and he enjoyed the silence. The time alone he could spend with his thoughts that had lately circled around ending his own life. It would make things simpler, if everything could just...___disappear_.

He'd give anything in the world to make that happen.

"___I can help you with that_."

Shirosaki's eyes widened, pupils dilating as the wind wrapped around him, hissing words into his ears in a snake-like manner, so much so that it was as if he could feel that serpent tongue flicking against his skin. Unable to control the shiver that racked his body, teeth chattering, Shirosaki's gaze flitted over the paved trails in front of him, hoping to find someone there. Perhaps he was going insane, yet another thing to add to all of the things Karma had shit onto his life.

"___So much anger and pain, heartbreak too...my aren't you a delicious mess."_

Gold on black eyes widened when deep purple lightning flashed through the sky, and he lifted his head up to eye the black storm clouds that were threatening to swallow the night sky whole. A rumbling thunder shook the ground beneath his feet, that icy wind stronger as it beat harshly against his face. The feel of the ground beneath his sneaker clad feet shaking had him turning his gaze beneath him, only to tuck his legs close to his body, feet planted firmly on the bench. Large, spider-web like cracks had broken through, spewing blue flames that licked at Shirosaki's skin, the sudden warmth making it feel like acid was being poured over his entire body.

This was it, he'd gone off the deep end, all the wallowing had finally made his brain snap. What next, a dark, ominous stranger come to finish him off? Oh yep, there he was, standing just out of the flickering street-lamp's reach. He couldn't see much but the vague outline of a tall, broad shouldered body, and a pair of glowing honey brown eyes that flashed when lightning lit up the sky.

"W-Who are you?" He called out, his voice cracking as it strained to be heard over the roar of the wind. The stranger didn't move, his gaze still riveted towards Shirosaki's shivering form. The intensity behind those eyes had fear crawling over pale skin like dozens of tiny spiders as he barked out, "What do you want?" When no response came, Shirosaki clenched his jaw, his hands balling into tight fists. His nose wrinkled as the smell of burnt ash reached him, everything around him slowly erupting in those blue flames until all that was left was him and the park bench he was seated on. The grass had wilted, turned to black soot that sent a pungent odor into the air, along with the large willow trees whose leaves had been replaced by those icy flames.

"___Mmm, say it again."_

Shirosaki's brow furrowed as he stared up into those golden-brown eyes, wondering if it was this stranger talking. He had no idea what he was supposed to say again, so he kept his mouth shut tight, waiting, watching.

"___Tell me how willing you are to give up everything."_

Shirosaki's back stiffened as those words caressed his skin in a husky whisper, making his toes curl in his sole-worn shoes. The air had thinned out considerably, making him pant for even the tiniest bit of oxygen. He was beginning to feel light headed, his eyesight blurring as he tilted to the side. The world around him warped as the stranger stepped forward just enough into the light for him to be able to see the sharp fangs glimmering in the dull beam of the street lamp. Gripping the edge of the bench tight enough to make his knuckles strain, Shirosaki tried to stay awake.

"___Say it!_"

A dark, thick power pressed down against Shirosaki's shoulders, making him hunch forward as he coughed. Gold eyes were wide as they stared down at the ground, his limbs trembling with fear. What was this? Who was this man? The pressure against his shoulder blades worsened, and he let out a low whine as he hung his head. "A-All right, all right..." He cried, his voice trailing off into a low whisper as he forced his head up to glare with venomous eyes at the stranger.

"___What would you give to have all your pain disappear?"_

The voice was excited, thickly laced with anticipation as if waiting to pounce. Shirosaki could feel the tension in the air, an electric charge that made his hair stand on end. Straightening out as best as he could, gold eyes pinned by honey brown, Shirosaki parted pale lips, the small silver hoop at the corner of his mouth glimmering slightly, answering, "I'd give ___anything_." A long breath left his body before he was slumping forward, the only sound before the world went black a dark, almost demonic cackle that bled into his body.

The man, who had been hiding in the shadows, stepped forward just as his body toppled down onto the burning path, long orange hair billowing around him like his own, personal fire. His steps made no sound as he moved to stand over the prone, pale body, eyes flashing with an other-worldly light. Bending down to scoop the other into his arms, he hugged the slim body close as large, bat like wings split from his shoulder blades. Flexing the newly formed muscles, the orange haired man crouched down low, kicking off the ground as he took to the sky, leaving behind no sign of the destruction that had previously marred the earth as they dissolved into the night.

* * *

Shirosaki's body felt heavy, his back prickling with pain as he shifted uncomfortably. Brows furrowing, he forced his eyes open to stare up at the star filled sky. A soft groan fell from his lips as he pushed himself onto his elbows, finally noticing the cold stone slab that he was laying on. Gold on black eyes widened as his head darted around, drinking in his new surroundings. He knew this place, the old Pagan church, that was said to be haunted by a witch who used the sacred area to summon demons, lay to rubble in the sixteenth century by a town gripped with fear. He'd been here once or twice, the thick stone providing some shelter when it rained, but why was he here now?

"___Ah, awake I see."_

Everything came crashing back like a tidal wave slamming onto the shore as that serpent hiss filled his senses. Gaze darting around, he tried to locate the stranger he'd seen before everything had gone black, his breath hitching in his throat when he spotted those honey brown eyes staring down at him from one of the few walls still left standing. He could just make out the man lounging on the jagged rock, one leg dangling precariously over the edge while what looked like a snake danced next to his head, disappearing behind his back.

"W-What do you want?" Shirosaki asked, shaking off the deja-vu that washed over him. He knew he'd asked the very same question before, receiving no response, but he hoped that if he pressed, this stranger wouldn't be able to ignore him.

"___Tsk, you keep asking that when you already know the answer."_

Shirosaki scrambled back to the edge of the fallen wall he was laying on when the man dropped, his feet making no sound when he touched ground. When the man stepped close enough, illuminated by the moon's rays, Shirosaki felt his heart stop, all the blood in his body sinking into his legs. What stood before him wasn't human at all, but something out of this world. Long hair, a brilliant shade of orange and shimmering with natural highlights, framed an angular face and the set of silverish blue horns protruding from underneath his bangs. Smooth, bronzed skin was bared from the waist up, and when the creature before him turned, he felt his mouth drop open at the sight of the black scaled tail that rested just above the band of the tight leather pants that covered long legs. The tail flickered back and forth leisurely, reminding Shirosaki of a cat. A large, prowling jungle cat with fangs like that.

"W-What ___are _you?" He managed to find his voice long enough to whisper before the orange haired creature was before him, making him blink as he tried to scramble away. He hadn't even seen the man move! Sharp, claw like nails stained an inky black, hooked underneath his chin, forcing him to stay still lest he want one of them to puncture his throat. Around them, the earth began to split open, blue flames licking at the leftover rubble of the church. Shirosaki twitched when the tip of the creature's tail brushed delicately over his cheek, surprised at the satin like touch across his skin.

"___I'm the one who answered your pleas for a fresh start. That's what you want isn't it? To forget everything, to have the slate wiped clean?" _The seductive whisper so close to his ear, hot breath fanning over his skin, had Shirosaki trembling as the tip of the other's tail trailed down his chest. A slick tongue licked a path over his cheek, making him cringe back as a guttural groan passed the creature's lips, "___Sin and fear, my favorite combination."_

Shirosaki didn't know what to do or think as the other's tail slid underneath the hem of his shirt, tickling his belly as the orange head crawled forward, clawed hands finding purchase on either side of his head. Shaking his head when the tip of the other's tail flicked over one of his nipples, Shirosaki managed to squirm his way out from underneath the lava hot body above him, scrambling to his feet as he backed up into one of the walls.

Liquid gold eyes went impossibly wide as the orange head slowly got to his feet, head tilted to the side as he eyed the human curiously. A dark, lascivious smirk curled onto pink stained lips, revealing the sharp, pointed fangs that Shirosaki remembered in his last fleeting moments before unconsciousness had overtook him. "I demand answers!" He yelled, cursing under his breath at the way his voice trembled as his nails dug into the stone beneath his grip.

The icy blue flames surrounding them flared as honey brown eyes flashed dangerously, and Shirosaki imagined the orange head wasn't too fond of being talked back to. As quickly as that rage came though, it fell to a low simmer as the man spoke, "___I'm the one that can make all your wishes come true. All you have to do is sign." _Shirosaki watched curiously as the man waved a hand through thin air, ashy soot spiraling around his fingertips to form into what looked to be a scroll.

With a quick flick of his wrist, the demon had sent it hurtling straight for Shirosaki who cringed back, turning his head to the side, waiting for the blow to come. When nothing happened, one gold on black eye cracked open to find the scroll hovering in the air just in front of him. Slowly tilting his head back around, he stared at the scroll curiously while it turned through the air lazily.

"___Go ahead...take it." _The orange haired creature coaxed, those brown eyes flashing a silvery blue that matched the flames that still swirled around them. Hesitantly, Shirosaki brought one black nailed hand up to grab the scroll, hissing softly at the cold feeling of it. Keeping his gaze partially on the man before him, he unrolled the scroll, confusion flitting across his expression when he found the page blank. Just before he could open his mouth to question this, his thumb brushed against the top of the leather frame, flinching when something akin to a sharp thorn punctured through. Drawing his hand back, Shirosaki wasn't able to keep his blood off the page, one small drop landing in the top left corner. A deep rumbling purr sounded from in front of him, but Shirosaki was too entranced watching as that small drop of crimson bled into the page, covering it with flowing cursive script.

___Daemone Contrahere_

___~..~_

___Si velles facere contractum cum diabolo,_

___sciendum est,_

___quod solvendi sunt praemittenda._

"What the hell is this?" Shirosaki snapped, flipping the page around towards the demon. How was he supposed to read something he couldn't even pronounce? An annoyed tick formed over one pale brow as he gripped the scroll tight enough to crinkle the page. The feel of something silky wrapping around his wrist had Shirosaki's back pressing hard against the wall behind him as the orange head flitted into view before him. The hand holding the scroll was slammed against the wall next to his head, making Shirosaki glance over to find that black tail curled around his wrist. Icy cold fingers sliding across his neck had Shirosaki turning his gaze back on the other as hooded, honey brown eyes stared into his own.

"___It's just some legal technicalities," _that snake-like hiss whispered into his ear, making goosebumps rise on his skin, ___"Us demons are bound by a tight law after all." _A sickly sweet smell engulfed Shirosaki's senses as the orange head spoke, rich and tantalizing against the tip of his tongue. He couldn't quite put a name on it, but it practically had his blood singing, wanting to just fall into the supposed demon in front of him and let him consume whatever it was that he wished for.

"D-Demons?" Shirosaki whispered back, his tongue feeling heavy as he tried to swallow. Those pink lips got closer to his own as the demon tilted his head, and Shirosaki faintly mused the idea that the man was sucking out his very soul. That's what demons wanted right, to steal the soul of an unaware victim for usually something mediocre? When the orange head nodded, the hand around his throat loosening to trail down his body, he added in a hoarse whisper, "You want m-my soul."

Inky black claws scraped against the stone next to his head as the demon stepped closer to press their bodies together. Shirosaki felt light headed with that insanely hot body so close to his own, a great contrast to the icy wind that seemed to follow where ever the other may go.

"___If I was one of my brethren, perhaps that is what I would require, but from you..."_ The demon murmured, and Shirosaki shivered when the other nuzzled against his neck, inhaling his scent sharply, "___I desire something else." _The feel of those sharp fangs sliding over his neck had the pale human's knees shaking, threatening to give when a clawed hand snaked underneath his shirt to trace the faint muscles on his stomach.

"O-Oh yeah? And w-what's tha'?" Shirosaki questioned, hating how his voice trembled. He could feel the fire licking at his skin, though it didn't burn, but rather made his entire body prickle with a desire that was so dark and twisted he wasn't sure if he could call it lust. Swiping his tongue across his lips to wet them, he shivered involuntarily as the demon licked at his neck.

"___I desire your innocence. To defile you in ways no one ever could." _The demon's serpent voice whispered heatedly in his ear, and Shirosaki was sure if it wasn't for the other's body pressed against his own, he'd be crumpling to the ground in a heap.

He couldn't breathe or see straight, his mind only working partially, enough for him to snort and mutter, "You want my v-virginity? Sorry, that was lost awhile ago."

The contract fell from his hand to clatter against the stone beneath his feet when pink stained lips were suddenly upon his own, spreading a heat like no other that went straight to his groin. Unable to stop the deep groan bubbling in his throat when claws scraped teasingly along his scalp, Shirosaki parted his lips only to have the other's tongue sneaking inside his mouth. The devil's tongue, that tasted of so much sin, rubbed against his, coaxing him to play as the demon rolled his hips. The tail, that had been holding his one hand paralyzed, moved to wrap around his waist, tugging him closer as his hands threaded into those fiery orange locks. Shirosaki didn't know what was going on, why it felt like he didn't have control of his body, but that was all lost on him. All he cared about was tasting more of that sin, to drown in it.

A string of saliva, that shimmered in the moonlight, left them connected when the demon finally released his mouth, and Shirosaki panted to get air back into his lungs. ___"Mmm, I can still taste it on you. You've defiled others but_ ___your innocence is still in tact, and it tastes divine._" Those words were whispered against his lips, the tip of the demon's tail delving underneath the waist band of his jeans.

Pale, black nailed fingers trembled against the orange head's chest, his lips quivering as he tried to come up with something to call the other. He couldn't very well go around calling him demon or devil, no he wanted to say the other's name, feel the way it rolled off his tongue.

The orange haired devil, as if hearing his thoughts, bent forward to nibble on his earlobe before whispering darkly, "___Ichigo. That's the name I want you to scream for me_." Hands were roaming underneath his shirt, nails dragging across his nipples, making him buck his hips as a low whine fell from his lips. Dear God, this man was going to be the death of him. Lips were suddenly in front of his own again as heavily lidded honey eyes bore into his own. "___So what do ya say, hmm? Will you let me defile you, taint you with sin?" _Ichigo whispered against Shirosaki's lips as his fingers closed around a pale nipple, twisting it almost painfully.

Shirosaki's spine bowed as he arched into the orange haired demon in front of him, black nails digging into the bronzed skin at his shoulders. Dilated gold eyes stared up at the sky as his dazed mind tried to come up with an answer. Somewhere, buried deep in the sea of lust currently swimming through his veins, his subconscious was screaming at him, begging him to run the fuck away before the demon could sink those inky black claws into him. It was there, but hearing it was a different matter. Biting onto his lower lip to toy with his lip ring, Shirosaki's gaze flitted over the church, blanketed by eerie blue flames until the once pure white stone was thickly layered with black soot.

He wasn't entirely sure what this demon wanted with him, but it wasn't a bad price to pay. To have everything wiped way. No more eviction notice, no more lost job, no more anything. He would be a free man with nothing to lose. The world would be his for the taking, and at what cost? His virginity? Well, it couldn't be that bad right?

Squaring his shoulders, Shirosaki turned his gaze back onto the orange haired demon, eyes dark with determination as he asked, "Where do I sign?" In a matter of seconds, and a quick wave of his hand, Ichigo had the scroll in front of him again, a silver feathered quill floating in the air next to it. Grabbing the smooth feather, the tip paused over the line at the bottom of the contract as Shirosaki had a momentary relapse in his decision. A clawed hand grabbing the bulge in the front of his jeans, teasing the sensitive flesh had Shirosaki's fingers shaking as he quickly scribbled his name.

As soon as the tip of the feather quill had lifted off the parchment, both it and the contract disappeared in a puff of black smoke just before Shirosaki was slammed back against the wall, hungry lips attacking his mouth in a heated kiss as those clawed hands practically ripped his shirt from his body. Those lips were suddenly everywhere, dragging over his neck and shoulders before closing around one of his nipples as the orange haired demon worked on tugging his belt free.

Shirosaki shivered as the sensations overtook him, dragging him under the thick haze of lust as the demon moved lower down his body until his knees were planted firmly on the ground. Golden-brown eyes stared up at him, the blue flames like a glowing halo against those orange locks as the demon licked his lips.

"___Shall we see if you taste as delicious as you smell?"_ Ichigo's husky voice had Shirosaki's legs shaking, his hands shooting out to halt the demon when he reached for the button to his jeans. An orange brow cocked in question before a sinister smirk curled onto pink lips. The demon's tail shot out, wrapping around pale wrists to hold them in place and out of his way as he tore at the human's jeans. Once the tedious, annoying fabric was out of the way, swirling brown eyes locked on his prize. The dripping length stood proud, pointed up towards its owner's belly, small creamy beads of precum dribbling from the tip and nearly blending in with that lily white skin.

Ichigo stared up at the pale body trembling beneath his touch, those smooth muscles that tensed when he bowed his head to lick at the precum blooming from the tip of the other's erection. Black nailed hands clawed at the stone as he sucked the head into his mouth, dragging his tongue along the slit as he gazed up into the other's hooded eyes. Pale lips were open in a long, drawn out moan as Shirosaki fought to keep his hips from bucking into that moist cavern. He couldn't help the sounds coming out of his mouth. Everything felt hot, like he was on the brink of exploding.

"Nnnn...I-Ichigo..." Shirosaki murmured breathily, his head lulling back against the stone wall as his eyes fluttered closed. He loved the feel of those pink lips dragging over his dick as the demon bobbed his head, practically swallowing him whole. A low moan vibrated against his cock, and he was unable to keep his hips still, but Ichigo took it like a pro, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing around him. He couldn't believe he was letting a demon do this to him, but couldn't seem to care as the other devoured him.

Ichigo kept an eye on his prey, watching and waiting for that one perfect moment. When Shirosaki's neck arched back, his eyes screwing tightly shut as Ichigo gave a rather harsh suck, he took his chance to strike. Keeping the pale human distracted with his mouth, his black scaled tail twitched, slowly moving to wrap around a snowy white thigh. Giving it a tight squeeze, Ichigo relished in the deep moan that filled the air around them, before the tip was sliding back to tease at that tight puckered entrance he knew was just waiting to be filled.

Shirosaki's legs tensed just slightly as he teased the tip around in circles before letting it just breach the first ring of muscle. Tiny, soft mewls met his ears and he felt the human's dick quiver in his mouth, alerting him that the other was close. Taking a deep breath through his nostrils, Ichigo took the human whole until his nose was buried in a thatch of white curls just as he thrust his tail inside that tempting, tight hole. The scream of unbridled pleasure that left pale lips as gold on black eyes snapped open had Ichigo thrusting his tail in and out, searching for that one illusive spot that was sure to have the human begging at his feet.

"Oh f-fuck!" Shirosaki's scream echoed through the night as he hunched forward to claw at the demon's back, "Arrgh, Ichigo!" Blunt nails dug into the demon's shoulders as his legs quivered with the effort to stay standing. White static distorted his vision as his eyes rolled back from the powerful orgasm that ensnared his body, dragging him under the huge powerful waves.

Honey brown eyes glowed as they watched the human come undone, the creamy fluid that filled his mouth sweet with a slightly bitter edge. It was entirely intoxicating, making the orange haired devil want more. Releasing the other's softening member with a pop he withdrew his tail, earning a ragged moan from Shirosaki as he was tugged down onto his knees. Sitting back on his haunches, Ichigo stared up at the human hovering over him, those haunting gold on black eyes hooded as the other's tongue swiped across his lips.

Ichigo was thoroughly surprised when pale lips lowered onto his own, making him growl deep in his throat as the other's tongue prodded at his lips. Opening them, he engulfed the other, sucking on his tongue as Shirosaki shifted closer, straddling his lap. The icy blue flames of his native land, as such connected directly to him, flared when those black nailed fingers tangled in his hair as Shirosaki rocked his hips.

Clawed hands curled around slim hips, forcing the human down as he lifted his hips up, grinding against the other. Swallowing the moan that filled his mouth, Ichigo shifted his tail back to the other's entrance, prodding at that tight little hole. Shirosaki's mouth left his as a deep groan spilled forward before those pale lips were on his neck, teeth dragging along his skin.

"___Mmm, ready for round two so soon?" _Ichigo teased, earning him a harsh bite to the side of his neck which had his mouth twisting into a large grin. He'd made a good decision picking this human. When Shirosaki rolled his hips harshly in response, something inside the demon's head snapped. Making quick work of his pants, a gasp left Ichigo's lips when a pale hand curled around his engorged length.

"So wet, do I excite ya tha' much?"

Ichigo's head rolled back when those dirty words left the human's mouth as Shirosaki ran his thumb over the head of his member. Brown eyes darkened as he stared up at the pale human as Shirosaki continued to toy with his dick. Feeling a little sadistic, Ichigo pushed his tail all the way inside, creating constant stimulation to the other's swollen prostate. Shirosaki's hips bucked as he moaned, bending his head to whisper heatedly into the demon's ear, "Nnnn, fuck me please, ___Ichigo_."

The grin that split onto the demon's face had shivers sliding down Shirosaki's spine, but he was too far gone to pay it any mind. His mind couldn't think straight, too centered on the idea of Ichigo inside him, thrusting into him in a mock of that blasted tail of his. He wasn't too proud to beg if that's what it took.

Thankfully, the demon seemed to be in a good mood, sliding his tail out before guiding Shirosaki to shift his hips. A delighted shiver passed through the human's body at the feel of the other's erection pressing teasingly against his entrance as pink lips captured his in a nipping kiss. Tongues tangled leisurely as Ichigo snapped his hips forward, making Shirosaki's spine arch. A sound somewhere between a growl and a groan rumbled in Ichigo's chest as those tight, velvety walls clung to his dick in a vice like grip. There was no pain, making Shirosaki's eyebrows furrow before Ichigo rocked his hips, coaxing him wider.

"A-Ah...fuuuuck..." Shirosaki moaned, breaking the kiss as he used his hands to push the demon down onto his back. An orange brow cocked in question before the demon's eyes were fluttering closed when blunt nails dragged across his chest, the human's hands pausing against his stomach. A dark grin lit onto Shirosaki's face when he rocked his hips, dragging a deep moan from the orange head. "Ya like tha' don't you?" Shirosaki murmured, lifting his hips up. Golden eyes flashed as he hovered there for just a minute, drinking in the sight of the demon panting beneath him, eyes completely black as they stared up at him. Black nails dug into bronzed skin as Shirosaki let himself drop, making a soft mewl escape his lips.

Starting a slow pace of rocking his hips, Shirosaki tried to get used to feeling so full. He could feel something wet trickling down his inner thighs, but paid no mind to it when the demon bucked his hips, sliding in deeper. Pale lips parted in a constant string of moans as he bounced on the other's lap. A sheen of sweat appeared on lily white skin, glowing in the moonlight as he bit his lower lip. His body felt like it had been dipped into the raging fires of hell, white spots flashing behind his closed eyelids.

"O-Oh God...Ichigo!" Shirosaki screamed out, unprepared when the demon suddenly sat up, grabbing his hips to maneuver his body until his legs were wrapped around the orange head's waist. The slight change in position allowed Ichigo to move deeper, the tip of his erection brushing against Shirosaki's sweet spot. Pale arms wrapped around his neck, long fingers toying with orange locks as Shirosaki buried his head against the demon's neck. It was entirely too much, his entire body quivering as Ichigo bucked his hips.

"___Nnngh...fuck, you're so tight_." Ichigo growled out, making Shirosaki shiver as he nipped lightly at the demon's neck. A clawed hand grabbed a fistful of his hair pulling his head up for a heated kiss. Shirosaki couldn't tell if he was in heaven or hell, only knowing that he never wanted to leave. Sex had never been this pleasurable before, and he was sure it never would. His tongue danced with the other's as clawed hands trailed down his sides before hooking underneath his thighs.

A surprised yelp passed through the kiss when the orange haired demon suddenly stood up, followed by a low grunt when Shirosaki's back was pressed into the stone wall behind him. Hooking his ankles together, arms tight around the other's neck, his head flew back against the wall as Ichigo proceeded to pound him into the wall. The sound of skin slapping against skin the only sound that filled the air around them. One hand stayed pressed against the stone next to his head while the other snaked between their bodies to grab his erect length, pumping it in time with the demon's unnaturally fast thrusts. Deep grunts and groans rang against his ears, making him flush a light pink as he moaned into the night.

"S-Shit...so c-close!" Shirosaki muttered, his hips bucking as the coil in his stomach tightened until the point he felt ready to burst. Toes curling, his body stiffened in anticipation of release only to have sharp fangs pierce the side of his neck. The sudden burst of pain had his entire body arching as he tightened around the other's dick. "Fuck, h-harder...Oh God p-please!" He cried out, unsure exactly of what he was asking for. Ichigo seemed to know, nearly cracking the stone as he slammed into the human, dragging a ragged scream from pale lips as he nailed the human's prostate ruthlessly.

It was just the stimulation Shirosaki needed to topple over the edge, body stiffening as white exploded over his vision. Gold on black eyes were wide as he screamed in pleasure, fangs still buried deep in his neck as his cum dribbled over tan fingers. Not being in his right mind, Shirosaki parted his lips when those fingers were suddenly in front of his mouth, sucking on them and moaning at the taste of himself.

This seemed to be the demon's undoing, slamming his hips flush against Shirosaki's as he released with a guttural growl. A drowsy moan left the human's lips as he shifted his hips. It was a strange feeling to be filled with cum, but not entirely too unpleasant. When Ichigo withdrew his fangs, licking his lips in a provocative manner, Shirosaki couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. He could barely move when the demon let him down onto his own two feet, almost crumbling to the ground before a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

"W-Wha'?" Shirosaki questioned sleepily when Ichigo pulled him up into his arms, blinking to try and stay awake.

"___Shh, sleep now._" Ichigo whispered into his ear, and Shirosaki had no problems with following that command. Closing his eyes, he rested his head against the other's shoulder as he finally let sleep claim him.

Gazing down at the unconscious body in his arms, pink lips twisted into a soft smile before Ichigo turned his head towards the slab in the middle of the church. Shifting the human's body, he waved a hand, opening a portal that would transport him home. Taking one last glance down at the body in his arms, his gaze zoned in on the coiled cobra tattoo that had appeared when he'd bitten the human, marking him. Nuzzling into soft, snowy white locks, tail flickering happily behind him, Ichigo descended into the portal, carrying his prize and leaving behind no traces that either of them had ever been there.

The human wanted to start over, and Hell was as good a place as any to do so. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to leave his new consort behind.

**__****Daemone Contrahere~ **Demon Contract

**__****Si velles facere contractum cum diabolo, sciendum est, quod solvendi sunt praemittenda.~**

___If you wish to make contract with the devil, we should note that to pay are given first._


	6. It's Complicated ShiroIchi

******Song~ ****__****Move Your Body ********by My Darkest Days**

You, you're hotter than a cherry on a cigarette  
Bet every dollar mom's a model but you're better yet  
Just 21 out on the run and turning every head  
Your body's built just like a weapon and you're using it

But the devil can hear you when you say

C'mon and get up (Get up)  
Move your body, use your body  
Lose Control

Rub it right up (Back up)  
Against my body  
Take my body; make it yours (So get up)  
We're gonna light this room on fire  
Yeah you and I will burn it up tonight (So get up)  
The two of us are gonna fuel this fire  
No way in hell we're slowing down tonight

And just for fun we take your tongue and run it over my lip  
You gotta love the way she does it for the hell of it  
We're in positions that most people only say they know  
You've got your hand right on a landmine ready to blow

But the devil can hear you when you say

C'mon and get up (Get up)  
Move your body, use your body  
Lose Control

Rub it right up (Back up)  
Against my body  
Take my body; make it yours (So get up)  
We're gonna light this room on fire  
Yeah you and I will burn it up tonight (So get up)  
The two of us are gonna fuel this fire  
No way in hell we're slowing down tonight

You want me tapping on your back door  
You've got me tapping on your back door, baby  
I've got you acting like you want more  
Now that I'm tapping on your back door, baby

But the devil can hear you when you say

C'mon and get up (Get up)  
Move your body, use your body  
Lose Control

Rub it right up (Back up)  
Against my body  
Take my body; make it yours (So get up)  
We're gonna light this room on fire  
Yeah you and I will burn it up tonight (So get up)  
The two of us are gonna fuel this fire  
No way in hell we're slowing down tonight

Hypnotic, the only nightclub in Karakura worth going to, was pulsing with heat. Different colored strobe lights flickered over the sweaty, sexually charged bodies that had swarmed onto the frosted glass dance floor, bumpin' and grindin' to the heavy pulse of music that blared from the speakers set around the room. Off to the side, standing in a small guarded booth, the DJ spun the track, a pair of Skullcandy headphones looped around his neck. Silver bangs swayed in front of slitted eyes as he bobbed his head, sweat dripping off his upper lip. An icy blue glow necklace bounced against his white wife-beater as those long, thin fingers twitched over the turntables, creating a roar of applause as the dance floor came alive with green, purple, and blue glow sticks.

In the middle of everything, a flame in the center of darkness, an orange haired male had taken charge of the dance floor, ___alone_. No one dared to move close to him, knowing there was no way to keep up with the way his body dipped and twisted. It was entrancing to watch, that sun-kissed skin dripping with sweat, the black wife-beater sticking to his chest as he moved those hips in the most carnal of ways. Ripped, dark gray skinny jeans hung dangerously low on his hips, revealing the dip of his hipbones as one hand slid under his shirt, tugging it up a bit as if he were part of some sexy strip show.

Liquid gold on black eyes narrowed as they watched the orange head. Leaning back on the black leather couch he was seated on, pale black nailed fingers curled dangerously tight around the armrest. Biting onto his lower lip, Shirosaki tried to suppress the groan growing deep in his throat as he watched his best friend since childhood shake out his bright hair, spraying the air with little droplets of sweat. It had to be a sin really, to be able to move like that. Ichigo had no idea what he was doing to him, how badly he was testing his restraint.

Shirosaki had had a crush on Ichigo for quite awhile. He wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but sometime around their senior year of high school, he'd started to fantasize about that delicious tanned skin, that toned lithe body. Shirosaki had been able to keep it a secret for four years now, albeit with much difficulty, but nothing compared to ___this_.

"Fuckin' tease." Shirosaki mumbled under his breath before tilting a glass beer bottle up to his lips. Gold on black eyes remained transfixed on the body in the middle of the dance floor as he took a long drink. He mulled over the idea of joining Ichigo, to touch that soft damp skin, to have that tight ass grinding against him.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat as his baggy black jeans became a bit too tight, Shirosaki leaned his head back. He had to stop thinking about how good Ichigo would look underneath him before things got out of hand.

___There was only so much he could take before he snapped._

Closing his eyes, Shirosaki tried to clear his mind. His fingers ran through shoulder length, snowy white strands as he gnawed on the black hoop at the corner of his lower lip. He silently damned himself for letting the orange haired deviant drag him out to the club. When Ichigo had asked, the only thing going through his head was being able to watch that sinfully gorgeous body move with the music. How could he say no to that?

Tapping his nails against the armrest to the chair, he chanced a peak at the dance floor. Ichigo had become a drug for him and no matter how many fixes he had, it was never enough. Shirosaki knew he could never have the sort of relationship he wanted with the orange head, their friendship was too important to chance by revealing his feelings. He didn't want to put that sort of burden on Ichigo, afraid that it would ruin their friendship, and he would never be able to be close to him again. Letting out a heavy sigh, Shirosaki tilted his head back, downing the rest of his drink.

"Shiro?" The sweet, honey coated voice that called his name had him nearly choking on his drink. Sputtering slightly, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as gold on black eyes blinked up into tea colored orbs. A teasing smirk played at the corners of pink lips as Ichigo tilted his head to the side.

Shirosaki couldn't stop his gaze from wandering over the other, licking his lips as he watched a bead of sweat slide down the side of Ichigo's neck. The orange head's chest was heaving beneath his shirt, his cheeks flushed a light pink from dancing. Those bright, tangerine locks were plastered to his forehead, falling just to the nape of his neck and shading his eyes. Long tan fingers gripped around the hem of the black wife-beater, and Shirosaki had to bite down on his lip hard when the orange head lifted it to wipe the sweat off his brow, showing off toned muscle and the black tribal sun tattooed around his navel.

Really, Ichigo was going to be the death of him.

Before he could think of anything to say, Ichigo had leaned down, holding a test tube filled with an almost neon green liquid in front of his face. A small smirk curled onto pale lips as he reached out to grab the drink. Shirosaki knew what it was, ___Adrenaline_, a secret concoction that had made the club famous. It was highly potent and came in different flavors to appease even the most picky of drinkers.

Grinning, Ichigo lifted his own test tube to his lips, filled with a blood red liquid. The orange head was addicted to the things, and Shirosaki didn't even want to fathom how many he'd consumed since they'd gotten to the club. Lifting his own drink up, Shirosaki downed the shot, his face scrunching up slightly as the sour apple taste tingled against the tip of his tongue. Licking his lips, he closed his eyes, humming in contentment. Even he had to admit that those things were addictive, they tasted too damn good.

Shirosaki jumped slightly when Ichigo plopped down onto the couch next to him, a little too close so that he could feel the heat permeating off of the other. A shiver tingled up and down his spine when the orange head's arm brushed against his own as Ichigo leaned his head against his shoulder.

"I-Ichi?" Shirosaki questioned, covering up the slight stutter to his voice with a cough. Liquid gold eyes drifted off to the side as Ichigo shifted against him, making him grit his teeth. He couldn't take much more of this. Ichigo needed to move before the rest of the club got a free live porn.

"Wanna dance?"

That simple question whispered huskily against his ear had Shirosaki's nerves short-circuiting, his eyes widening immeasurably. Ichigo was asking ___him _to dance? He had to have heard wrong. There was no way the orange head would do something like that. Ichigo was always so collected, prudish even. The only time he let loose was on the dance floor, but even that took a good deal of liquid courage, and he never let anyone join him. It was cute really, one of the things Shirosaki admired most was how shy he could get. That innocent expression on his face, chocolate brown eyes wide and slightly confused.

His apparent silence seemed to annoy Ichigo who lifted his head to look him directly in the eyes. Shirosaki gulped, his gaze trailing to the soft, pink lips so close to his own that he could smell the alcohol on Ichigo's breath. Honey brown eyes were glassy and half lidded as they stared at him, burning his skin with a heated gaze. Shirosaki was sure he heard one of the few tendrils of his self control left, snap like a brittle twig at that look.

Shaking his head to clear it, Shirosaki edged away from the body pressed against his own. His fingers twitched at his sides, wanting nothing more than to delve into those sweaty orange locks and pull Ichigo in for one hell of a kiss. He knew one wouldn't be enough, it never was with the orange head, but he ___wanted _it.

"C'mon, just one dance?" Ichigo coaxed, leaning closer, pressing his hands down onto the couch between them. His arms wobbled a bit, the only warning Shirosaki had before the orange head had landed in his lap with a soft, "Oomph."

Shirosaki was at a complete loss as he stared down at the body sprawled out on top of him, Ichigo's head buried into his chest. It took all of his will power to push away the dirty thoughts swarming to the forefront of his mind. Now wouldn't be the best time to get a boner.

A muffled giggle against his chest snapped Shirosaki out of his musings as Ichigo slowly lifted himself up a bit. Running a hand through his hair, the orange head let out a huff. Without warning, he'd crawled off the couch, and Shirosaki found himself being led to the dance floor by the hand gripped tight around his wrist. His heart hammered against his ribs when Ichigo let his wrist go, placing his hands instead on Shirosaki's hips, trying to get the albino to dance.

"I-Ichi...you're drunk. Maybe we should get g-goin'." Shirosaki leaned forward to whisper into the other's ear. The grip on his hips tightened as Ichigo pulled him forward until they were practically pressed together. Swallowing thickly, he tried his best to fight off the pleasurable tingle spreading through his veins at the speed of light.

"Shut the fuck up," Ichigo snapped back, pressing their foreheads together, heated brown eyes narrowed, "I wanna dance." With that, he turned around, letting his hips rock from side to side. Immediately, Shirosaki's hands shot out, curling around the other's sides to keep that dangerous body a safe distance away. Ichigo grinding that tight ass of his against his crotch wasn't the best idea right now. He was buzzed, and Ichigo was more than a little drunk, meaning things could happen that their alcohol induced states wouldn't be able to stop.

Shirosaki froze when Ichigo reached his arms over his head, linking them around his neck. Tan fingers toyed with the snowy strands of hair at the base of his neck, and before he could move, a warm body pressed against his front. If just watching Ichigo dance was enough to make him crazy with lust, then to actually feel the way his hips moved, grinding against him, was surely going to drive him insane.

The sea of sweaty bodies around them seemed to dissolve away, the music a low hum over the blood pulsing against his eardrums. Shirosaki bit his lip to hold back a groan as Ichigo rolled his hips, grinding that sexy ass into his groin. Black nails dug into the orange head's sides, his body heating to the point he felt like he'd been dipped into a raging volcano. A hard yank to his hair and their bodies pressing impossibly close only fueled his desire more. Testing the waters, pale fingers dipped underneath the hem of the orange head's shirt, nails raking over heated skin, and Shirosaki didn't miss the deep groan that vibrated from the other's body.

It was madness really, to be touching his best friend in such a way, but Shirosaki's hands seemed to have a mind of their own; tracing over a toned abdomen, tugging at the belt loops of his pants, even straying dangerously close to the ass he'd dreamed of pounding into so many times he couldn't keep count. ___Fuck_, if this kept up, things were going to get complicated. He could already feel his dick stirring in his pants, his jeans feeling a bit too tight.

At that moment, Ichigo arched against him, chest heaving and sweat dripping from his body. His own skin felt sticky, but that was lost on Shirosaki as he nuzzled into the orange head's neck, pale lips brushing lightly over sun-kissed skin. His mind wasn't functioning anymore, his body fueled only by instinct as he parted his lips to let his teeth scrape over the other's neck.

Shirosaki felt Ichigo stiffen in his hold, making him pause, only to have the orange head turn around. Tan arms linked around his neck again as Ichigo moved as close as he could. Hooded, mocha colored eyes stared into his own, and Shirosaki's breath hitched when he felt the undeniable hardness that those skinny jeans couldn't hide. Ichigo was ___hard_ a fact that had his breath hitching and rabid hawks setting to work in his belly. His fingers trembled against the smooth skin of the other's shoulders, trying as hard as he could to keep that last semblance of control.

Ichigo leaned closer, noses brushing as his hands leisurely threaded through white locks. Molten gold eyes watched a pink tongue come out to moisten his lips before widening when those plump lips suddenly locked with his own. It was a quick kiss, almost testing, and all too soon Ichigo was pulling back, a bright blush staining his cheeks. They remained like that, frozen statues, Ichigo's fingers still tangled in his hair and bodies pressed so close even air couldn't pass through. Pink lips were still so very close to his, breaths mingling as Shirosaki tried to gather his wits. His mind had exploded with the soft kiss, and fuck if he didn't want more.

He was utterly and hopelessly addicted.

Pale fingers shot out, fisting the hair at the back of Ichigo's head as he pulled him in for another kiss, bruising those plump lips with the ferocity of his need. A soft gasp flew from Ichigo's lips when they parted momentarily to catch a quick breath before they crashed together again like a tidal wave to the shore. Shirosaki felt like he was drowning, unable to get close enough, his tongue prying at the other's lips in his urgency to feel more, ___taste _more.

Ichigo gave in willingly, parting his lips so that pearly white teeth could nip at the intruding tongue teasingly before allowing Shirosaki entrance. The hand curled in vibrant orange locks tightened, nails scraping lightly at the other's scalp as his tongue thrust inside that warm, inviting cavern. Running the muscle over the back of perfect teeth before exploring each dip and crevasse he could find, greedily lapping up the heavenly taste of the strawberry drink the other had consumed earlier.

Shirosaki knew Ichigo was drunk. It was quite obvious with the way the orange head was acting. If Ichigo had been sober, they wouldn't be in this position. He wouldn't be holding the object of his desire and darkest fantasies so close as their tongues tangled leisurely, exploring and testing the boundaries that each held. Even though he knew it was wrong, to take advantage of his best friend in such a state, Shirosaki couldn't will himself to break away. Once he'd had a small taste of what Ichigo had to offer, his instincts had thrown all rational thought out the highest window, letting it free fall as he continued to consume the body that had practically melted against him, Ichigo's fingers clenched tightly around his shoulders, bunching up the tight fabric of his navy blue t-shirt.

When they finally parted for air, both panting, and Ichigo sporting a bright blush that lit up his features even in the nearly dark club, Shirosaki bit his lip. Liquid gold burned with need, darkening as lust began to ebb its way into his consciousness. Lifting a tentative hand to brush over the other's heated cheek, black nails scrapping lightly at the smooth skin, Shirosaki hummed in contentment, sounding more like a purr, when Ichigo lifted a hand to curl his fingers around a pale wrist, holding the other's hand in place as he leaned into the touch.

Tilting his head, Ichigo pressed his lips against the other's wrist, darkened, hazelnut eyes hooded and swirling with a concoction of emotions that the albino couldn't quite place. Shirosaki's brain had become foggy, and he swayed slightly, making him notice the effects the alcohol was having on his body. Pulling his hand back, receiving a pout from the orange head for his action, Shirosaki instead looped his arm around the other's trim waist before leading him off of the dance floor and towards the black marble bar that ran the far wall of the club.

The bartender's gaze lifted from the glass he'd been drying as they approached, cat-like cyan eyes scrunching a bit at the corners as a feral grin tore across his face, revealing a set of fang like canines that made him look slightly demonic. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, a crazy fucker Shirosaki had bumped into a few years back the two becoming quick friends, cocked a finely trimmed teal brow as the albino tugged Ichigo over to the bar. Once he'd gotten the orange head settled on one of the stools, somewhat managing to get him to keep his hands to himself, Shirosaki lifted his gaze to meet those teal-lined eyes head on.

"Wha' can I do for ya?" Grimmjow questioned, head tilted to the side as he tugged on the silver tie around his neck. Shirosaki snorted at that. It was entirely too funny to see the man wearing an all black suit minus the tie. It was the club uniform, but the bluenet had a secret vendetta against the noose like piece of silk trying to cut off his airway.

Biting back a chuckle, Shirosaki leaned his elbows against the bar as he fixed the bluenet with a serious look, "I'm gonna 'ave ta leave my car 'ere over night."

At his words, the bluenet let loose a barking laugh, flinging the white towel over his shoulder as he leered at his pale friend, "Not goin' home tonight, eh?" Those striking cyan eyes shifted over to the orange head whose attention was entirely directed in tracing patterns over Shirosaki's forearm with his pointer finger. Grimmjow would have considered the action cute, downright adorable even, if it hadn't been for the heated, seductive look to those honey brown eyes. Those eyes lifted to meet his own briefly before returning to what he had been doing, but it was enough to make the bluenet sway on his feet. Those eyes were dangerous, and he only prayed his pale bastard of a friend didn't get burned too badly.

Sighing, the bluenet ran a calloused hand through the tangled storm of teal locks situated on top of his head as he locked gazes with Shirosaki. "It's cool, I open tomorrow anyways so it'll be fine," He muttered, tilting his head towards Ichigo, "Just get 'im home and for all that's holy, don't let him 'ave anymore alcohol." Chuckling softly, he turned back to his original task of drying the dishes, watching out of the corner of his eye as Shirosaki helped the orange head off of the stool. Just as they turned to walk away, Grimmjow called out. When the albino glanced over his shoulder, gold on black eyes questioning, he offered a small smirk, stating, "I sure hope ya know wha' you're doin', Shirosaki."

The albino's shoulders slumped slightly, his arm tightening around the orange head's waist as a far off look too over his eyes, "Yeah...me too."

And with that, they were gone, dissolving back into the thickly crowded room, leaving the bartender to hang his head as he shook it side to side, drying the same spot on the glass in his hand over and over again.

* * *

The door to Shirosaki's apartment was pushed open, hitting the wall hard as two bodies stumbled inside. Black nailed fingers reached out blindly behind him to curl around the door, swinging it shut with a loud slam. His back hit the door next, his head thudding against the stained wood as warm fingers pulled at the hem of his shirt, pink lips searching the bare skin of his neck. Shirosaki's eyes fluttered closed when Ichigo pressed up against him, nails scrapping at his skin as he was pinned fully against the door.

Black nailed fingers cupped the back of Ichigo's neck when teeth latched onto his pulse point, abusing the skin until it turned a dark red before those lips were tracing upwards to run along his jaw. Shirosaki let out a groan, his skin tingling as the orange head's breath wafted over his face before those warm lips were on his again, teeth nipping at his lower lip before the other's tongue soothed over the wound.

Shirosaki had often wondered what Ichigo would be like in the throws of passion, never expecting the animal that was currently devouring every inch of his body along with his sanity. He could do nothing but let himself be consumed in the fire, his lungs burning for air when they parted. Fierce brown eyes locked with his for a brief second before Ichigo was suddenly descending his body until his knees planted firmly on the floor. Shirosaki bit his lip, doing nothing to deter the dark growl that rumbled in his chest as he stared down into those expressive eyes nearly hidden by orange bangs. It looked all too innocent, off-setting the lascivious smirk that had taken over those kiss-swollen pink lips.

Shirosaki's body jerked when tan fingers began to toy with the button to his jeans, and he could do nothing but gape down at the other like a fish out of water as the small brass button was slid free. The zipper was next, pressing against the heated, engorged flesh of his dick, making him hiss as his head flew back to hit the door with a dull thud. He couldn't breathe, his throat constricting when those deft fingers began to tug the fabric from his hips. When cool air hit the bare skin of his erection, Shirosaki jolted, eyes snapping wide open to stare down at the other.

"Ic...I-Ichi...you n-need to...s-sto-nnngh." Shirosaki's voice cracked horribly as he spoke, black nails digging into the door as he bucked his hips, unable to stop the moan that flew from his lips when a devious tongue flicked the mushroom-head of his erection.

Pink lips pouted as Ichigo stared up at him, that innocent look back full force, which made Shirosaki's blood boil with want. The orange head was ___really _testing his self-control. He knew he had to stop this before they did something Ichigo would regret in the morning, but it was getting harder and harder to keep onto that tiny bit of restraint. Warm, soft fingers curled around his length, snapping him back to reality as a honey glazed voice pierced through the blood pounding in his ears, "Why?"

Shirosaki couldn't seem to find his voice, his mind racing to come up with some reason as to why this couldn't continue. All he wanted was to tangle his hand in that bright orange hair and guide Ichigo to take him whole inside that sinfully moist cavern. His chest heaved as he bit his lip, trying to pull his subconscious free from the thick haze of lust and failing miserably.

Bronze eyes were narrowed and calculating as the hand around his length gave a languid stroke, "This is what you want, right?"

Those words had Shirosaki's entire body going numb, and he fought to stay standing as he shot the orange head a shocked and utterly terrified look. That did ___not _just come out of Ichigo's mouth.

An orange brow cocked when he didn't say anything, and Ichigo ran his thumb across the slit as he bent his head, lips brushing over the head teasingly as he spoke, "I know ya like it, so just shut up and let me take care of you, yea?" With that, Shirosaki's entire world went black as a moist heat circled around the head of his dick, sucking at the sensitive skin as the other's hand continued to pump him.

Shirosaki's knees shook, his fingers trembling at his sides as Ichigo hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head as his nails raked down pale thighs. The dirty slurping sounds coming from the orange head, along with the wicked pleasure warping his mind, made Shirosaki cave. Ichigo had pushed him to the limit, forcefully making him topple over the edge by engulfing him in a heat that burned straight through to the bone.

Pale fingers gripped the hair at the back of Ichigo's head, nails digging into the scalp, as he guided the little demon along his shaft. His hips rolled, careful not to buck, when the orange head's tongue traced along the underside of his dick before teeth were scrapping the head.

___Jesus-fucking-Christ!_

An almost demonic growl escaped Shirosaki's lips, his fingers going rigid in the other's hair when Ichigo cupped his balls, rolling the sensitive skin in his palm as he gave a harsh suck. A moan vibrated against his dick, and Shirosaki cracked his eyes open to find blazing, coppery eyes narrowed and watching him come undone. Clenching his teeth, he hissed as he tried to muster up the will power to pull Ichigo away.

They couldn't very well finish this in the front hall of his apartment, the necessities were tucked away in the nightstand next to his bed.

When he finally managed to pull Ichigo off of his little snack, he was given a dark glare as he pulled the other up to his feet. Before the orange head could object, pale lips had snatched his in a bruising kiss as Shirosaki pushed away from the door, slowly leading the distracted body in front of him through his apartment. They stumbled occasionally, using the walls to catch their balance while they continued to devour each other.

They didn't break for air until Shirosaki had managed to get Ichigo into his bedroom, immediately yanking the orange head's shirt over his shoulders before placing a hand against his heaving chest and pushing him back onto the mattress. Ichigo bounced slightly, the black silk sheets bunching up around him before Shirosaki crawled over him, pinning him down.

Shirosaki's elbows found purchase on either side of Ichigo's head, heavily lidded gold eyes locking with dark brown as he pressed their foreheads together. Soft pants of breath filled the silence before Ichigo's arms looped around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Tongues tangled languidly, the earlier haste dissolved. Shirosaki took things slow, drawing quiet moans from the orange head as he broke the lip-lock to nip at a reddened ear.

"Mmm...S-Shiro..."

The whispered call of his name sent a thrill through Shirosaki's body, the husky tone far too intimate. Blunt nails clawed at pale shoulders, creating small crescent shaped patterns on the lily skin, as the albino dipped his head to suck on the crook of the orange head's neck.

He couldn't believe this was happening, like some sort of dream that he was drinking up for all it was worth. Black nailed fingers traced every inch of tan skin they could reach, flicking over a caramel colored nipple before pinching it. Ichigo arched into the harsh touch, a rather loud gasp falling from his lips as he stared wide-eyed up at the ceiling.

Smirking against the other's neck, Shirosaki lowered his head, raining soft kisses over Ichigo's chest before latching on to the neglected nipple and sucked hard, earning him a deep moan as Ichigo tossed his head back against the pillows. Long fingers gripped into his hair, yanking and pulling at the strands as he rolled the nub between his teeth before soothing over it with his tongue. Ichigo quivered underneath him, small whimpers escaping his lips as Shirosaki moved lower, tracing his tongue over each dip of his six-pack before following the pattern of his tattoo.

Liquid gold eyes glanced up towards the moaning orange head, smirking at the heavy crimson that stained his cheeks. Honey brown eyes were glassy, his lip quivering a bit as he arched his neck when Shirosaki ran a hand up his thigh to cup the hard bulge at the front of his pants.

"A-Ah...___Shiro_! P-Please!" Ichigo cried out, his head thrashing from side to side. His hands left snowy white locks to clench at the sheets at his sides. The delicious mewls were like sweet music to Shirosaki as he slowly began to work those tight as hell pants off of the other's thighs.

There was a moment of hesitation where Shirosaki did nothing but stare down at the flustered orange head beneath him before a coy smile split onto Ichigo's face. The orange head's erection lay proud against his belly, dripping small beads of precum from the tip that were spread when tan fingers curled around the engorged length. Shirosaki's mouth fell open as he watched his best friend pleasure himself, drawing deep moans from pretty pink lips.

Gold eyes blazed as Shirosaki leaned over the edge of the bed, yanking open the drawer to his nightstand before rummaging inside. His gaze never left the withering orange head as he snatched up the bottle of lube before crawling back in between the other's parted thighs. Fumbling a bit, he managed to get the cap opened, depositing a liberal amount of the clear liquid onto his fingers. Rubbing them together, he groaned when Ichigo let out a loud cry, those long legs spreading even more, giving him plenty of access to his prize.

Circling a finger around the tight puckered hole, he swallowed hard when Ichigo bucked his hips, the pace of his hand quickening as he shot the albino a pleading look. Shirosaki knew what he wanted, god did he ever, and without further delay, he plunged the first finger in as deep as it would go, eliciting a scream from Ichigo as he arched. Pale lips latched onto the other's inner thigh, sucking and biting at the skin, as he began to slowly pump his finger in and out of the tight velvet heat that seemed to suck him in.

Shirosaki's dick throbbed with want to be buried deep inside those clingy walls, and he quickly added a second and a third finger. A small whimper of pain escaped Ichigo's lips, making him pause for just a moment before he wiggled his fingers, inadvertently brushing over a certain spot that had Ichigo hunching up to claw at his bare back as he screamed in pleasure.

Grinning against the other's thigh, Shirosaki repeated the action, tapping his fingers ruthlessly against the swollen gland until he had Ichigo screaming himself hoarse. The orange head's hands lifted to pull at his hair as Ichigo pleaded, "P-Please...ju-just ___fuck _me!"

Thrusting his fingers as far as they would go one last time, abusing the orange head's prostate, Shirosaki bit down hard on a tanned thigh before practically yanking his fingers out of the twitching hole. Slowly stalking up the other's body, he reached out blindly for the small bottle of lube, only to have it snatched up by tan fingers.

A provocative grin split onto Ichigo's lips before he was leaning forward to initiate a heated kiss. Shirosaki growled as he slanted his lips over the other, his entire body freezing when slick fingers curled around his length, thoroughly covering it in lube. Once satisfied, Ichigo laid back, biting his lower lip as he bent his knees, spreading his legs wide in an open invitation.

Pale, black nailed fingers dug into the sheets on either side of the orange head as Shirosaki settled himself between the other's legs, hissing when long legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer so their bared erections rubbed together carnally. Unable to hold back any longer, Shirosaki curled a shaky hand around his length, guiding it to the other's entrance before pausing to lock gazes with darkened brown. A small nod from the orange head was all the assurance he needed, snapping his hips forward, groaning as that tight heat engulfed his cock.

"F-Fuckin' shit!" Shirosaki gritted out through clenched teeth, his grip tight against the other's hips turning the skin a dark shade of purple. Gold on black eyes were wide open, his mouth hanging open slightly as a nearly insane amount of pleasure coursed through his blood, curling his toes and tearing the air from his lungs.

"A-Ahhh! Oh God," Ichigo's cries resounded against his ears as he tightened his legs, "M-Move!"

Smirking at the needy tone, Ichigo's pupils dilating until his eyes looked completely back, Shirosaki complied, rolling his hips a bit to coax the tight ring of muscle wide before pulling out till only the head remained inside. Pausing, he ran his hands up and over the other's torso before leaning forward to snatch trembling lips in a passion filled kiss. When Ichigo's tongue curled with his own, Shirosaki snapped his hips forward, greedily swallowing the lust-drunk moan the action produced.

Ichigo's hips lifted off the bed as he proceeded to pound into the willing body. There was no slow and steady, both too far gone for that. All that mattered was obtaining release in the quickest way possible. One of Shirosaki's hands left Ichigo's hips to curl around the other's erection, pumping it as he continued to pound into that tight hole.

"Fuuuuuck! S-Shiro!" Ichigo's scream of pleasure had the albino grinning like he'd just won the jackpot, angling his hips so he could pound into that special spot over and over again until he had the orange head seeing stars. Ichigo's hips came up to meet each of his thrusts, his toes curling into the sheets as he cried out, "Ha-ah-rder! O-Oh fuck!"

Snarling, Shirosaki's eyes narrowed as he picked up the pace, making the bed creak with each forward thrust. Ichigo's head flew from side to side, burnt orange locks splaying out over the midnight sheets, his eyes clenched closed as he mouth hung open in a constant string of moans.

The slight quiver around his length alerted Shirosaki that the other was close, and he picked up the speed of his hand, digging the nail through the slit as he alternated rolling and bucking his hips. Panting, he blinked through the beads of sweat that had formed on his brow as he bared his teeth, gold eyes practically glowing.

"Oh fuck yesssss!" Ichigo managed to cry out before his back bowed, hips leaving the mattress as his head flew back and his eyes rolled into the back of his skull. Shirosaki moaned in approval as the orange head's legs clenched around his waist, those impossibly tight inner walls growing even tighter as milky streams of cum dripped over his fingers.

Thrusting a few more times before the coil in his stomach burst and white assaulted his vision as a deep growl rumbled in his chest. His orgasm hit like a massive tidal wave, pleasure rolling over his body as he was consumed in a pleasured haze. Bucking his hips a few more times, he rode out his orgasm before collapsing on top of the spent body beneath him, his trembling limbs unable to keep him upright.

Ichigo gave off a tired moan, tan arms wrapping around the other's back and nuzzling into sweat dampened white locks. Shirosaki groaned in response, heaving for breath as he managed to pull out of the other before rolling off to the side, Ichigo still latched onto him.

Staring up at the ceiling, Shirosaki remained silent until his heart calmed in his chest, and he could breath without his lungs burning. Pale fingers threaded softly through orange hair as he glanced down at the other to find Ichigo already asleep, using his chest as a pillow. Sighing, Shirosaki snuggled into the other, his nose filling with the smell of sweat and sex as he let himself drift off into a peaceful slumber.

___They'd worry about the consequences in the morning._

* * *

The sun was just peaking over the horizon, staining the sky with various shades of pinks and oranges when Shirosaki woke up, his muscles sore and his head pounding. Groaning, he buried his head into his pillow, cursing the hangover pouring over his body. Why the hell had he drank so much last night? Everything was so foggy. A slight shift of the weight on the bed and an arm tightening around his stomach had him snapping his head up.

Gold on black eyes widened immeasurably as he stared down at the thatch of orange hair just peaking out from underneath his black comforter. Oh shit, what the fuck had he done? Heart beating rapidly in his chest, Shirosaki lifted back the comforter, his heart sinking into his stomach when honey brown eyes slowly blinked open.

Time seemed to stand still as Ichigo slowly lifted himself up, groaning slightly in pain as he shifted to try and get comfortable. Giving off a yawn, the orange head stretched his arms over his head before letting them fall to the bed with a soft plop. Orange brows furrowed as he glanced around before his gaze landed on Shirosaki who'd turned ghastly white. A small smirk twitched onto pink lips as he bent down, delivering a chaste kiss to the corner of Shirosaki's mouth, "Mornin'."

Shirosaki didn't know what to do or think, little warning bells going off in his head. Why wasn't Ichigo freaking out? He'd just woken up in bed with his best friend, naked, and sore, so why the hell wasn't he screaming at the top of his lungs and scrambling away? It made no sense, and it was driving Shirosaki to the brink of insanity with both worry and fear. Swallowing the lump in his throat, gold eyes locked with curious brown, "I-I'm...sorry." Shirosaki choked on his words, glancing away, waiting for the furious storm that was the orange head's rage.

"Che, sorry for what?" Ichigo scoffed, making Shirosaki's eyes snap wide open, "If I remember right, I kissed you first." Teasing brown eyes flashed down towards him, and Shirosaki felt heat spread through his body like wild fire. Without warning, Ichigo leaned down, taking charge of his mouth in a nipping kiss.

Shirosaki groaned as he shifted on the bed, pulling Ichigo closer until the other was straddling his waist. When they broke apart for air, the albino couldn't help but let out a moan as he eyed the orange head above him. Smooth, tan skin was littered with various scratches and bite marks, the black silk sheets barely covering the curve of his ass, and hair sticking out in various directions. He looked thoroughly ravished, making Shirosaki want to do it all over again, but first he wanted answers.

"Ichi...w-why...what...___how?_" No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to form a coherent statues. Ichigo was way to distracting for his one track mind.

A devious little smirk curled onto Ichigo's lips as he bent down to whisper into the a pale ear, "That's my little secret." Shifting his hips a bit, he grinned at the feel of the half hard member poking at his entrance. "Seems like someone's ready for round two," he teased, reaching behind him to grab the sensitive flesh, stroking until it was hard and pulsing against his hand.

Groaning, Shirosaki leaned his head back, bucking his hips up. A slight chuckle had his eyes snapping open, narrowing into a glare as he grit his teeth. One pale, black nailed hand reached around to grope the other's ass before circling one finger around the abused hole. A sharp intake of breath and the hand around him quickening in speed had him grinning wolfishly, "Well if you're offering..."

And so began their weird, unplanned relationship. Later, when their friends asked how in the seven hells the two had ended up together, the two lover's shared a glance before smirking, "It's complicated."


End file.
